


The Many Times They Met Bunnyx

by SorryJustAnotherPerson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Alix Kubdel, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Alix, M/M, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, She just causes trouble, Time Travel, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 22,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23635183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorryJustAnotherPerson/pseuds/SorryJustAnotherPerson
Summary: A series where Bunnyx travels to the past multiple times to just mess with her old classmates and family.No consequences.. right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel & Everyone, Alix Kubdel & Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alix Kubdel, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 247
Kudos: 362





	1. Alix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix spends the day with Alix

Alix skated through the park, whistling to herself as the wind rustled through her newly dyed hair.

Red suited her nicely, much better than Pink did during the beginning of the year.

”Nice hair” a voice called, she had almost tripped when she heard it.

”B-Bunnyx?!-“

”Don’t say my name in public mini-mi, I’m not really supposed to be here” The rabbit hero tsked. Her future self was in civilian form. Alix skated in front of her

“Then.. what are you doing here?” She asked. Her future self blinked before shrugging

”Well, the usual, checking in to make sure the timeline’s fine-“ boring “-But I also just wanted to check in with my mini self, can’t tell you anything too extreme, but I always wanted to hang out with you aka me” 

“Really?!” Alix exclaimed, excitement flared through her. She was gonna hang out with her future self! He super cool superhero future self!

She took deep breaths

”S-So where do you wanna go? I’m totally free today!” She asked, her future self- yep she was just gonna call her Bunnyx- chuckled. 

“Hmmm, I don’t think it’d be the safest to go there.. maybe we can.. hm.” Bunnyx lifted a finger to her chin. “Why don’t you choose Mini-Me?”

Alix grinned, as she dragged her future self around the city. It was like having a big sister! Except she was you and knew basically everything.

They ended up getting lunch at a burger joint. It was beyond amazing, as Her future self boasted about the places she’s gone

”Just out of morbid curiosity- are any of Jalil’s theories correct?” She asked, as they stuffed themselves with burgers

Bunnyx let out a big laugh

”Not a single one!” She snorted “I do remember when got sort of close though, said that the watch was magic but said it was from aliens”

”Ah! That was yesterday!”

Bunnyx smiled softly, ruffling Alix’s hair. This was nice, her future self carried herself with such ease. So did she, but her future self just seemed so.. all knowing.

Hell, her future self even stuck around to watch an akuma attack happen. Laughing at “Minibug” and “Kitty Noir”’s rookie mistakes.

”Shouldn't you help them?” She asked

”Nah, they’ll be fine- I have complete faith in those two..” Bunnyx smiled sadly.

Alix flinched, there was something familiar in those eyes. There was a sorrow beneath them that she could read clear as day.

”You didn’t come here to just hang out did you.” She said, as the miraculous cure spread past them.

Bunnyx didn’t meet her eyes, she trailed her tattoos carefully. She looked at her, studying, thinking. 

”I’m a time traveler, I hop around a lot- I get into a lot of trouble to keep things running” She said, Alix could see Fluff peaking out of Bunnyx’s jacket 

“and?”

There was a silence. Bunnyx started to walk deeper into the alley, Alix following at her heels

”Last mission.. uh- I think it wasn’t too long ago for you guys?” Her future self guessed “Uh, something happened that messed a lot up.. it set things out of order or made things disappear entirely.”

Alix’s eyes widened at the implication.

”It’s uh, scary sometimes.” Bunnyx said before grinning at her bravely “But that’s just what happens when you’re the coolest hero ever. Gotta be brave to be a hero to our heroes” 

The younger girl nodded weakly as Bunnyx ruffled her hair again.

”Then why did you come?” she asked, there was a pause

”I wanted to reassure both of us, that we’re going to be and doing great- if that sounds right?” Bunnyx shrugged, before turning away “Nothing wrong with just a visit”

”Where are you going?” Alix waddled after her future self. She flinched as her future self transformed with a bright blue glow.

”Back to my burrow, can’t stay forever.” The hero said, ears twitching “It was nice to see you though Mini-Me”

Alix grabbed onto her future self’s leg

”No don’t leave!” She begged “I wanna learn more from you! Take me with you!”

”I’m afraid I can’t do that- as much as I wanna avoid the heeley incident it’s gotta happen-“ Bunnyx sighed, struggling to pull Alix off her “Time is complicated I can’t!”

Bunnyx looked at her with a sympathetic glance. It almost reminded Alix of Marinette’s.

”Don’t worry Mini-Me- this won’t be the last time I visit” She reassured, before prying Alix off her. “If you say goodbye nicely now, it’ll be a happier hello later”

Alix huffed

”Jeez, that’s a weird line..” She smirked before waving “See you Future Me.”

A bright portal opened up before them, the rabbit hero turned around to smile one last time, before leaving through it

“See you Mini Me”


	2. Caline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caline meets an old student

Caline was tired,

Sure! She loved her job! She really did! Her kids were great! Usually! Mostly! Sometimes!

But that didn’t stop her from groaning at the 300+ assignments she had to grade. 

”That’s it, I need a break..” she hissed, her back was killing her.

The teacher slumped out of her chair and headed out, before finding herself at a bar. She sat down tiredly, in the only spot available- between the wall and a very punk looking young woman.

”Vodka please” She ordered, when the bartender looked her way. The woman next to her shot her a quick glance before smirking. Caline huffed, quickly drinking the cup. It burned in her throat nicely.

”A vodka huh? Didn’t take you for that kind of drinker, _Teach_.” She said, fixing her red hair. Caline almost spat out her drink.

”T- Do I know you.?” She asked, looking up at the woman nervously. 

It was hard to tell, she didn’t look.. like anyone particularly familiar- except a certain skater in her- no that can’t be right..

”Sure you do, it’s okay if you don’t recognize me though, this is a bar after all- not the kind of place you wanna see.. ehh I guess old associate can be a good answer for now.” The woman shrugged, Caline squinted her eyes.

”Right..”

The two drank in silence some more, the punk woman speaking whenever she could to the teacher- so odd.

”You should really stand up for yourself in class more Bustier. You’re teaching methods, I mean I still think you’re a great teacher but I think you could really do some good by giving your kiddos the ol’ ruler if yknow what I’m saying?” The woman winked.

”A-Absolutely not! I wouldn’t hurt my students like that I love my kids.!” Caline snapped, “But god.. I can’t bear the idea of another akuma.. I swear to god..”

”Tch, yeah you have no idea what’s coming” She smirked, before mumbling “It’ll really only get worse, but I’m sure you’ll manage. You always did, even if it wasn’t the right decisions, you wanted the best for us..”

Caline rose an eyebrow.

”What’s that supposed to mean?” She asked, putting down her glass. The woman smirked at her, and without a word, she payed the bartender for Caline’s drink.

”See you Miss Bustier, I’m sure I’ll catch you coming here again soon.” She said, winking with her piercing blue eyes. “Don’t be afraid to be a little hard on us”

Then, they left. Leaving Caline alone, with an empty cup. _How mysterious_ she thought, _what’d she mean by us.._ Caline wondered, as she headed home.

The next day, with all of her papers enable graded, and eye bags completely hidden under a shitload of concealer and smiles- she entered class. Gonna be a good day.

...

Not a good day, definitely not a good day.

”Hurry get to the gym or a shelter kids, make sure to text your parents that you’re alright.” Caline ordered, as the school was being torn apart.

The collateral damage was immense this time, and it really sucked to see her classroom in shambles.. again.

Caline muttered angrily into the bar and spotted a familiar face again, she sat down next to the tattooed woman, who already had a vodka glass waiting for her.

”Tough day?” They asked rhetorically

”You have no idea..” Caline drawled, gulping the glass down

”Sure I don’t” The woman teased

Caline found comfort in this new drinking buddy. Despite the fact that the woman never even took a swig of alcohol ever. The banter was nice, but despite how much she complained about her own day- the mysterious woman would never speak a peep about herself.

Whenever the teacher asked around, no regular at the bar seemed to know her. She always seemed to show up whenever Caline or someone she apparently know was around.

”Say, despite how much I’ve dragged myself to the bar and seen you here, I never got your name.” Caline said, The woman tapped at the table.

”Oh? I doesn’t seem like you’ve seen me _too_ often” They drawled, raising an eyebrow. “What would _you_ call me?”

”Huh?”

”What do you think my name is,” The woman rephrased “Gimme a nickname, no one here knows my name and I’m planning to keep it that way.” 

Caline’s eyebrows rose.

”Oh uh..” She thought for a moment, looking at the woman. She circled through some names.

_She looks like someone tough, but I’d rather not give her some biker name like Skull or Snake_ she thought, looking at the woman’s tattoos _She does remind me of a certain someone though.. no shame sense the kid isn’t really here.._

“I guess I’ll call you Alix then, one of my students has that name and she reminds me of you. In every bad way possible” Caline said teasingly. Jeez, when was the last time she had a friend like this?

The woman smirked.

”Is that so.” Not Her Student Alix said, “Well she sounds fun to me.”

”Try teaching that kid” Caline groaned, “She’s smart, really, but she can get into a load of trouble..” 

They continued on. Caline visiting the bar whenever that day was particularly shitty and somehow the woman, Alix, always being there with the best advice, and somehow very specific ‘hunches’ about her day.

Always asking questions that seemed to align with whatever she was saying next. ‘ _Lemme guess, Kim dared someone to do it?’’And then Chloe got mad because?’ ‘Right, and then Marinette tripped’_

The woman seemed to be.. hah, almost all knowing, it was amusing

The teacher found herself more intrigued with the nameless woman every time she went, and despite it being a nickname- Alix seemed to stick well. 

”You should stop coming here” Alix said, Caline stopped mid drink to listen “I know you’re stressed out with teaching monster children but these drinks ain’t helping much either,”

Caline was silent.

”It’d be a shame to loose my favorite drinking-but doesn’t drink- buddy” Caline sulked, Alix rose an eyebrow, before silently paying her drink again.

”You won’t, I’ll see you around Miss Bustier.” She said, before turning to leave again. This time, Caline followed her out.

”Why do you call me Miss Bustier?” She asked, Alix just kept walking. “I’d say we’re at least friends by now and you’ve seen Vodka Caline, so I don’t think you have to keep the formalities”

”Hmm, old habits die hard I suppose.” Alix said cryptically. _Of course she’d say something like that._ The woman turned to look at Caline. “Duty calls, see ya teach”

And with that, the woman turned a corner, and disappeared. 

Caline _did_ see her around. But she never said hi. Because it was always in front of her students, and she felt awkward talking to the bar visiting woman in front of children who probably shouldn’t know she drank.

She stopped going to the bar. It _did_ distract her from getting things done, and although she was even more stressed, she supposed the woman was right.

After all, that woman was always right, all knowing Alix. 

Yeah that view of her friend crashed when she found the woman crying near the Eiffel Tower drinking and muttering-

“Alix?” She asked concernedly. The woman swerved around, face completely red.

”WhHat do yo- You.! W- want..” She slurred, stumbling around aimlessly before plopping down. Caline’s eyes rose. _Oh, so this is why she didn’t drink. Wait- Why come to a bar then?_

_”Alix_ what’s wrong?” Caline asked carefully

”N-Nothingg DON’t USE your dumb teacher voice on me I’m out of school..” Alix scowled, sniffling. “You always use it to hide all of your shit and I can see r-right through it!” She burped

”H-Hey! You know what, I swear- you need to drink water I can’t stand drunk you already..” The teacher dragged her back to her apartment.

”W-Woahh this is your room.?? I never visited here- when- here before..” Alix grinned, poking at her stuff. Caline sighed, and sat the woman down, handing her a cup of water.

”I’ve never seen you drink before Alix, what’s the occasion?” Caline asked, the change of scenery was nice. She always did wanna talk to Alix more comfortably before, heh, maybe even get an actual name?

”Tchh.! St-stupid hormonal kids man! They’re the worst..” Alix mumbled angerily, before downing the cup “..always messing up the stupid time thing stupid..stupid missing fucking.. fuck”

”Right right, I’ll get you another glass” She said, taking it and refilling it.

”T-Thanks teaach” Alix hiccuped “Man- I never imagined being my teahcer’s f-friend.. like actual friend- y-yknkw when your little and it’s like, you call everyone your best friend itslikethat?”

”You keep calling me your teacher, but to be honest, I still don’t remember you in any class..” Caline said carefully. She felt like she was opening something big.

”o-Ohhh ikts really simple.. really-“ Alix said, before wincing “Bbut I can't- can't tell you.. C-Can't disrupt anhthing else at this point.."

_Ah, she seems she's coming back to normal._ Caline thought. 

"You are for sure gonna feel this in the morning" she joked. Alix snorted, drinking more of her water,

"Heh, I'm not the best drinker, but it sureee is fun when I wanna b-be-" Her voice got super loud "IGNORING STUPID TIME SHIT! aHAHAHAaha!" 

"Just drink more water" Caline said, as she looked at her friend's giggling form. 

Perhaps she’d never get ‘Alix’, with her weird vague and cryptic answers and advice and her scary resemblance to her student, but even so, she was glad to be this weird individual’s friend. 


	3. Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami goes on a run

It was an akuma attack. Not unusual of course, but still worrying. 

Kagami did her best to slink away. Would it be safer to get home or wait around to see if Ladybug needed her..

She shook her head. No hesitation! Kagami had started her march towards the fight, when some dragged her into an alleyway.

”Dumbass don’t just walk into the fight! That’s how akuma’s always control people!” A harsh voice said. Kagami narrowed her eyes, she wouldn’t be touched like this..

She attempted to jerk her elbow into the stomach of whoever held her- but she only found herself in a tighter hold.

”Calm down Kagami I’m not trying to hurt you- jeez..” The voice said, before letting go. Kagami swerved around, clenching her fists, ready to fight-

Before her was a young woman, looking around her twenties, with red hair and tattoos of snakes and roses covered around her arms. On her head were multiple gold piercings on her ears, a pair of weird goggles on her head, and even a nose piercing.

She was not fond of tattoos.. they were looked down upon in her family.. _untrustworthy_ is what her mind said

Kagami grimaced, before charging forward again, she striked her enemy’s chin, before yelping as her wrist was quickly grabbed.

Her opponent casually flung Kagami’s wrist away, the Japanese girl grit her teeth, she could see the fist coming towards her faced- she wasn’t fast enough, she-

The woman softly tapped her nose. Kagami opened her eyes.

”Heh, you’re exactly the same as how I remember” The woman smiled, before looking around the corner. The akuma battle was still going on, and an army of brain washed people started to flood the streets, “Come on Kagami, we shouldn’t stay here, it’s dangerous”

The woman pulled down a ladder from the apartment complex’s fire safety exit thing, she admittedly forgot the word, next to them and began to climb. She looked at Kagami expectantly.

”Well? Come on?”

Kagami had no choice, she followed the woman up the ladder, before minding themselves on a roof, over looking the infested street.

”Glad I got you out of there on time, or else you would have been toast!” She smiled, before patting Kagami on the head “So, I haven’t seen you in a while, how are you doing?”

”I have never seen you before in my life.” Kagami spat bitterly “If you’re trying to gain my trust, then you’re mistaken. I would never trust someone as-”

”It’s a matter of time” The woman cut through “Let’s get a closer look at that akuma fight, I never got to see it in person originally!”

Kagami stared, flabbergasted as the mysterious woman started to run across the roof, before leaping to the next one, barely avoiding slipping off the shingles and smooth bricks- before gripping onto a chimney and leaping over it. 

It was.. shocking. She only remembered being able to do such feats as Ryuko, because despite being very fit, she had never-

She looked down. Oh. They were very high up. Kagami looked up to see the woman patiently waiting.

”Well?” The smug expression was mocking for the Japanese girl. _Why am I doing this.,_ she wondered, as she began to run.

A feeling of nervousness took over her as he foot left the edge. She hadn’t jumped high enough, as her nails scraped helplessly against the brick. Kagami scolded herself for being foolish, as she began to fall-

The woman quickly caught her arm, before pulling her onto a flatter part of the roof.

”Close call! You really spring off that ledge you know, not bad Kagami!” The woman grinned, before running off again. Kagami followed behind, the woman sprung forward, over another chimney, leaping over it hands first, like a monkey.

_How?_ Kagami followed suit, she jumped over it entirely, but found her speed decreased as she stumbled for balance on her rougher landing. She saw the edge of the building approaching. Sweat dropped down her face as she kept running.

She watched in awe as the woman in front of her flipped forward, free falling, before landing on the next roof and rolling roughly. 

”No hesitation.!” Kagami reminded herself, she couldn’t flip like that, but she jumped again, she landed roughly, tumbling across the ground, before meeting at the woman’s feet.

”Holy shit, you okay?” The woman asked concernedly, quickly scrambling over to her. 

”I’m fine” She said, picking herself up quickly. The woman sighed, and rustled her hair, much to her dismay,

”You did really well for someone who doesn’t know me” She grinned “I’m really used to this kind of free running, it’s a great work out and makes me feel cool”

”Despite the foolish danger..?” Kagami asked sourly, dusting herself off. Why was she even doing this? Following this.. punk? Yes that’s the word. 

”Especially that, it’s a risky activity, so I’ve gotta train to have fun with it without getting hurt” The woman shrugged, “You did great though, doubt your mom let’s you do anything as cool as this”

Kagami fell silent. Fencing was always a sport her mother chose, wasn’t it. Despite the thrill of the battle, it wasn’t the same. It wasn’t like Ryuko. It wasn’t like.. this?

She hadn’t even realized how much her heart was beating from the adrenaline. She looked around at the city scape. She was Kagami, and she made it here. A smile tugged at her lips, before a loud roar snapped her back to reality.

”Ah, there it is!” The thrill seeker woman exclaimed “Come on! Let’s go!” 

The two continued forward, the woman continued to vault over the obstacles while Kagami ran behind, doing her best to copy. When they reached the next ledge, the woman took a different approach, hanging off the corner and jumping to the next, before pulling herself up.

The air had grown hotter, as they ran in the direction of the akuma. _Water Dragon would really help.._ Kagami wistfully thought, as she vaulted over another obstacle.

She caught up to the woman, who was sitting on the buildings edge, legs kicking aimlessly off.

”Looks like we’re in for some and weather” She joked, before pointing at the literally fire person that was the akuma. “No idea why or how it’s brain washing people, but I think we’re at a safe distance to watch!”

Kagami sat down on a small ledge a few feet away from the woman, staring in at the battle. The akuma was wearing a flaming jet back and breathed fire through a mega phone. It also was somehow carrying a whole dj set, while blowing Chat Noir away and into a building.

There was an empty feeling in her stomach, as Ladybug got thrashed around like a rag doll by the fire creature. _I could be doing something right now. I could be helping_ she thought.

”You know,” The woman’s voice perked up “What I like about standing on the sidelines is, you see things at a different angle, and you catch things that even the players don’t see.” Kagami looked around confusedly, before looking at where the woman was pointing.

There was a large buckle on the back of the akuma’s jet back, it had wrapped around everything the Akuma was using to fly and attack. Kagami’s eyes widened, looking at the akuma and the woman.

”Good luck Ryuko” The woman smiled, before standing up and dropping off the building.

Kagami darted to the ledge, but the woman was gone. It was then that Ladybug swung over to her and smiled, holding up the dragon miraculous and asking for the fencer’s help.

They defeated the akuma with ease, and Kagami had found herself thriving off the excitement. She was.. happy. 

She stood quietly as she returned her miraculous, breathing in the Paris air- before quickly running up to the nearest building, Kagami scaled it quickly, and began to free run the way home.

Wondering where the mysterious woman she had met today went and when she could see her again.

The answer was, the next week, as Kagami hastily left her date with Adrien. Or well- date would be a painfully wrong way to describe it, it was more like watching Adrien make puppy eyes at Marinette who was following behind-

Apparently she planned the whole date for them too.. shame..

This left Kagami to her own boredom and jealousy, which sucked- so she pushed Adrien towards Marinette and left. She swerved into an alleyway, tempted to just call her mother and tell her that her date was a failure- but that would mean she most like be sent home.. and free hours were a rarity in her life.

Kagami groaned, leaning against the wall. _stupid.. stupid.._

”Yeah, Adrien is the worst guy to crush on” A voice cut through her thoughts. Kagami blinked, she looked up to see a familiar figure, the woman from before.

”Hello?” She greeted slowly

”Heyo, wanna run with me?” The woman asked. Kagami quickly nodded, without a word, the woman hoisted her up onto a fire escape, and they scampered up onto the roof.

Part of her was curious how the woman found her, but the other part of her, for once, told her to stay quiet. The cold paris air rustled through her short hair, she looked down at the park, where she ran away from- to see the blurry figures of Adrien and Marinette together.

Kagami winced. _This is better. I never had a chance did I.. was my heart incorrect this entire time?_ She wondered, her heart squeezed with pain. 

”Hey Kiddo, you coming?” The woman’s soothing voice broke her out of her thoughts. Kagami swerved around.

”Why are you doing this?” She asked, hands trembling as she looked beyond the roofs “It’s impossible for this to just be a coincidental meeting between us two”

The woman looked at her curiously before grinning,

”If you catch me I’ll tell you” 

With that, the woman rushed past her, vaulting over multiple steel pipes before hopping off a roof. Kagami growled, following suit. 

Normally, her clothing would really not be meant for something like this, but maybe the reason why she dressed so casually was because she knew Adrien wouldn’t like this date? 

Kagami quickly jumped off a roof, rolling onto another platform, before continuing. Thoughts swimming. The world began to blur away as she kept running. 

Her mother would kill her if she knew she was doing this.. too many risks. Too many foolish moves. Too many guesses. That only made Kagami smile more. Because her mother wasn’t here.

Kagami could see the woman scale across three buildings, smiling so freely. It enraged the Japanese girl beyond reason, they were definitely making a scene for the people on the streets..

The two approached a very large roof, Kagami close behind as a series of pipes and obstacles laid before them. Gravel crunching beneath her shoes.

She saw the woman trip when trying to vault over some pipe. Kagami quickly took her chance, she jumped down onto the roof and reached her arm out, trying to tag her. The woman saw her too soon though, and grabbed her wrist.

She jumped back, as the two stared at each intensely. _So this is what she wants right now.._ she thought, before grinning. Kagami lunged forward, she wasn’t the most experienced with martial arts surprisingly, the sword was her mother’s focus, but she was still fit to fight.

The fencer reached to jab the woman’s stomach, but was blocked by an elbow, she yelped- as the woman jokingly karate chapped her head, before shoving Kagami to the ground.

Kagami sprung back to her feet, this wasn’t like training. This wasn’t like mother. This was dirty, unrefined. Fencing and kendo were slick, and right. Yet this.. this wasn’t fun either, this was just Kagami, her frustration, and her fists.

Every day, she saw life as _another match. Another opponent. Another victory_. But this..

Kagami fell on the floor again, 

_This felt more real than anything._ Standing up, she continued to try and strike the woman down, counter, evade, lunge, but nothing worked, there was only numbness and pain.

She was familiar with exhaustion, with the sweat and grime that came with training, but this was on a whole new level. She stumbled to her feet, her vision swimming. 

Kagami glared at the woman. Who even was she? All smug, just hopping around like a restless rabbit, eager, yet patient. She should be back with Adrien, she should be working, she should-

She fell to her knees. This was too much. Every move she made was countered. She kept relating this fight to fencing, to kendo, to anything familiar.. but this wasn’t like it. This wasn’t like anything.

The vision of Adrien’s bright smile still clouded her senses. The woman smiled and strut over, ruffling her hair again.

”Don’t take this loss personally, you’re really skilled Kagami- but you forget your a kid sometimes and you overlook who you can be” She said, her voice soft “Reckless, scrappy, _angry_.”

”If I’m like that.. then I loose control.. I become imperfect..” Kagami said, gripping her skirt tightly “and when I’m imperfect.. I fail.. and if I fail..-“

There was a silence. Kagami fought to hold back her tears.

”If you fail, you keep living. You get back up, and you keep living. You keep living through everything.” The woman said harshly, with a hint of pain in her voice “You retry again and _again_ , to get it right.. because you have the power to do so.”

Kagami looked up, the woman stared at her with piercing blue eyes. Who was she... How could she show such weakness to a stranger.. 

”I caught you.” Kagami said dryly, the sun was setting and it cast a deep orange light against them “You promised; Why are you doing this.”

The woman stared at her. Kagami wasn’t the best at emotions. She was a cold ice queen after all, but she could see the tiredness in the her eyes.

”You could say.. it was a favor.” The woman said carefully, before smiling “But you could also say, I just wanted to help.”

...

Kagami walked back to the park, her hands were speckled with blood and dirt, and her hair looked slightly disheveled. She looked back, to see Adrien and Marinette.

The two were smiling brightly, and talking so happily. It tugged at her heart, but..

_He’s happy. She’s happy. And that’s.._ she breathed in, the sun reached its end beneath the horizon, she needed to leave _that’s.. okay. I lost, not fairly._ She smiled, before turning away. _But that’s okay, because I’ll still stand.._

_I’ll still stand from this.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In terms of timeline, I think this chapter is pretty far away from season 3  
> NOTE: NONE OF THESE CHAPTERS ARE IN ANY CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER- ITS TIME TRAVEL BOYOS


	4. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone visits Chloe’s garden

New York was.. tiring. Despite the fantastic plastic smile and scowl she held.. Chloe was tired.

She crumpled up on her bed.

She was so.. so tired. Everything.. everything she had was gone.. the first few days of New York felt great- but they weren’t. Audrey still didn’t know her name, no one spoke a lick of French, and she was left- dancing in her mother’s shadow yet again.

Chloe never got better, in fact, she got worse. She wishes.. 

“Ugh this is all Ladybug’s fault right?” She asked “Please tell me this is all Ladybug’s fault?”

She leaned her head back tiredly, the view of Paris from her balcony got old pretty fast. The new plants she added to the balcony were new though.. she had really wanted them for some reason.

Many beautiful flowers grew from the multitude of pots and boxes. Bluebells, forget me nots, sunflowers... she had practically replaced her entire balcony with a garden.

_God, and it was because of fucking bees. Was this a side effect?_ She wondered. Chloe hoped not, it reminded her even more of the whole... ugh.. miracle fiasco. 

”This fucking sucks..”

”Never knew.. oh what did you call yourself.. The Queen of Paris? Heart of Paris? Would have such a gutter mouth..” A voice purred.

Chloe’s eyes widened, she swerved around to see a young woman blocking the door. She looked.. horribly familiar but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

She was well muscled, and had bright red hair with darkened tips. Tattoos of roses and snakes were wrapped around from her chest to her wrists, and many piercings hung on her ears. _Low key kind of hot-_ Chloe could admit

”Tch, if you’re here to kill me go ahead! I’ll have you know the entire military would be after you if you even laid a finger on me,” Chloe scoffed, she couldn’t stand how her legs trembled though.

The woman let out a deep laugh

”Hah! As if, maybe he would- but if he has the power to make the entire military go after a single person, why hasn’t he targeted HawkMoth?” The woman asked gingerly, Chloe wilted, _she’s right.. “_ Sorry, didn’t come here to make fun of you.”

The blonde narrowed her eyes

”..Who the hell are you?” Chloe asked, the woman let out a hand

”Call me Bunnyx for now, you’ll know my real name at some point” She said cryptically, Chloe cautiously shook her hand.

”That’s a dumb name..” she commented, the woman laughed, before flipping her red hair. 

”Many people say that,” Bunnyx said, before looking at a large carnation “What’s a Bourgeois like you gardening?”

Chloe growled, quickly pushing the woman away from the flower. For some reason, she had just.. accepted the fact that whoever this Bunnyx was, she’s just here now and wasn’t here to kill her. Didn’t quell her suspicion, but it stopped her from calling the authorities.

”No idea what your talking about” she sneered, a poor lie, but she couldn’t drown her pride. Bunnyx snickered

”Right..” The woman continued to dance through Chloe’s miniature garden, humming nonchalantly.

”Look- I seriously don’t know who you are, but if you don’t leave-“ Chloe started

”Oh! Look, my favorite flower” The woman smiled, stopping to bend down at a vibrant flower “I think it’s called a hibiscus?”

Chloe blinked

”Uhh,, yeah it is.” She said sheepishly, the woman looked at her knowingly, before looking around again.

”Your favorites are sunflowers yeah?” Bunnyx asked, the blonde was taken back

”H-How’d you-“

”You told me” She smiled, before patting Chloe on the head. This enraged her,

”S-Seriously! Why the hell are you here?! Don’t you know who I am?!” Chloe exploded, her face burned with rage. The woman didn’t bat an eye.

”Sure I do, You’re Chloe Bourgeois, Queen Bee” Bunnyx said.

Chloe flinched, her eyes narrowed. _Don’t pretend.. like it didn’t happen.!_

_”No I’m not!”_ She yelled, stomping her foot “I betrayed everyone because of a fucking mental breakdown over my dumb mom! I literally fucked everything up! You’re here to tease me over it aren’t you!?”

The woman blinked, before shrugging

”Oh yeah, I almost forgot that happened” Bunnyx smiled “Sorry, memories overlap sometimes, I forget what happens and doesn’t happen at certain times” 

“W-What the hell does that mean?” Chloe sputtered, the woman lounged on a garden chair, taking in the garden. There was a shared silence.

”You know, you’re pretty exceptional, Chloe” The woman said “You grew a whole ass garden by yourself in what- a whole week? Two weeks? I forgot.. but this garden came from you, Chloe Bourgeois, who everyone, including yourself, thinks is just a spoiled brat”

Chloe was quiet, she sat down on another chair, staring at them intently. She really looked uncannily familiar. The smug smile and bright blue eyes being her only link. 

”You’re saying my gardening is exceptional?” Chloe scoffed. The woman rose an eyebrow and nodded.

”Well, yeah?” She said, before taking a drink out of nowhere and slurping it “I personally don’t like gardening- its little too dirty, and it takes too much time for a person like me. I could totally cheat, but that takes the purpose out of it” 

“And that makes me exceptional because..?” Chloe drawled, she somehow felt a weird comfort with the woman. Bunnyx rose an eyebrow, nose twitching. _Seriously that name is weird.. sounds like a superhero name what the hell.._

”Because you took something dirty, put the time and effort into it.. and made something really beautiful” Bunnyx said, Chloe blinked, her cheeks burned a horrible pink.

”T-The hell? Are you trying to get philosophical with me?!” Chloe yelled, this resulted in the woman laughing. 

”Sure, if you see it that way- I was just admiring the flowers” She said. The blonde rolled her eyes. “Still, what I said is true”

”As if.. I fucked everything up..” Chloe huffed. “Jeez.. I felt like I was getting better, but I really didn’t did I? I was all excited for my.. heh ‘anime redemption arc’ and everything..” her voice cracked, fighting to push back tears

”At least you’re aware” Bunnyx said, patting her on the head “You aren’t the mentally stablest right now, I don’t think it’s your fault to be honest. Parents and heroes can be very influential huh”

Chloe sniffled, pushing the soft hand away, only for the woman to ruffle her hair more.

”You should share this garden with your friends, I think they’d enjoy it” the woman smiled

”I don’t have friends..” she mumbled. The woman got up slowly, and started to trail the garden, before coming back, holding a bouquet. 

”You’d be surprised” Bunnyx grinned, holding a small orange tulip, a hibiscus, and a sunflower. “I think reaching out can do a lot of good. You’re a bee right? Rely and trust on your hive. You’re an exceptional kid, you just gotta work a little harder”

Chloe blinked, her heart ached at the smooth words of the mysterious woman. She slowly nodded.

”Good Bee” The woman said, setting the flowers down. Chloe grimaced, her mind was clouded with emotions and questions

”Bunnyx.. how do you know-“ She looked up to see that the woman was gone “-me..”

It had been several days since she met the mysterious woman. Chloe had several theories. Did she meet god? Was it all a hallucination?

She stared at the flower shop thoughtfully. Sourly remembering how she had stumbled in their one day, and.. walked out with dozens full of gardening materials and flowers because of how amazing it smelt. Chloe groaned. _Damn it Pollen.._

The flower shop owner seemed pretty chill with her snooping around, thankfully not questioning why Chloe Bourgeois was doing this. She stared at a hibiscus flower, it did remind her of the woman- very red, very.. ehh.. bombastic.

She bought it on the spot- before walking around Paris for a bit, sure, alone, but whatever. Chloe somehow ended up at the park, holding the hibiscus plant before hearing the familiar sounds of skates.

”Hey Chloe” Alix greeted nonchalantly “Whatcha holding?” The blonde rolled her eyes

”I really don’t know.. I bought it on impulse and I might add it to my garden, I think it’s called a Hibiscus plant? Ugh, even though my favorites are sunflowers..” She said, Alix’s eye brows raised

”Shit really? Thought it looked familiar, it’s my favorite plant” she smiled, before squinting “Wait you have a garden?”

Chloe blinked, a small smile began to curl on her lips, as she stood up. 

”Yeah actually, I’ve been working on it for a while, got the sudden urge when I saw my favorite flower...”

The two talked for hours, Chloe enjoying the skater’s company- quietly thinking about the woman on her balcony,


	5. Ladybug

Paris was lonely at this time of night. When Chat Noir had left for home, and there was no akuma to distract herself with, It left her to think sourly over things.

Of white cats, sunken cities, and lonely towers.

She shivered. She didn’t really want to go back home either..

”It’s a rarity to see you alone like this Mini-bug” A familiar voice cooed behind her. Ladybug swerved around

”B-Bunnyx!” She exclaimed, “What’s wrong?! Is the future okay?! Why are you-“

”The future is fine Mini-Bug” Bunnyx smiled, before releasing her transformation. Ladybug sighed with relief. It was almost hard to look at the rabbit hero. The memories of Chat Blanc hurt too much.

Alix handed her a cup

”Here, it’s hot chocolate” She smiled. Ladybug too it graciously, the cold night air nipped at her cheeks, while the drink warmed her stomach.

”So why are you here?” Ladybug asked cautiously. Alix grinned brightly, but her smile didn’t match her eyes

”Just wanted to pop in for a visit” She said, ruffling the younger hero’s hair.

”Couldn’t you have just hung out with your present Ladybug?” She asked. Alix fell silent. She could read the time traveler’s face quite clear “You came to comfort me didn’t you. _I’m fine_. I’m just.. glad we prevented Ch-Chat Blanc, Alix”

”Ladybug..”

A silence swelled between them, Ladybug gulped down the hot chocolate to distract herself.

”How many times.. have we destroyed Paris?” Ladybug asked quietly, Alix chuckled

”Hah! I’ve lost count, once it got to 42,069 times, I stopped keeping track” The time traveler giggled at the crude joke “Most of them were just you or Kitty Noir dying, so those were easy fixes. Worst case scenarios would be-“

”Like Chat Blanc.?” Ladybug cut in, the time traveler narrowed her eyes

”Chat Blanc could have been worse.” She said dryly “It just sucked that you two were so happy until it’s full effect..”

”What do you mean?” The ladybug hero exclaimed, her hands trembling. Alix stared at her quietly “Oh.. right.. secrets..”

She brought her knees close.

”What was your favorite timeline?” She asked. Alix looked at the city, not answering, she took Ladybug’s now empty mug and threw it into a small time portal, before answering

”I’ve seen Paris fall millions of times.. I’ve seen countries rise and shatter..” The time traveler rasped “I’ve felt the pain of standing over the end of the world, only to know that it is only my role to bear witness, then rewind it- to become the only one who witnessed it at all.”   
  


“B-Bunnyx.. no Alix.. I’m so-“ 

“I’ve screamed out my grief over everyone’s graves so many times that I’m.. still so surprised that I can still talk..” She chuckled, before patting Ladybug’s head softly “I can’t trust myself to drink it all away either.. it really only makes it worse.. and I’m not the best drunk”

A silence took over them, as Alix looked over the city.

”Heh, still though.. my favorite timeline is this one.. because I made it right.” Alix said tiredly, before turning to her, eyes sharp “Don’t ever doubt yourself in giving me that miraculous, okay _Marinette?_ Because this is my power- I’m the one you choose to hold the burden and I’m okay with that.”

”I don’t want to see you suffer..” Ladybug whimpered. Alix’s face fell, before smiling

”I don’t want to see you suffer either Ladybug, I never do.” Alix said gently “That’s why I promised to help you in every way I can..” 

Ladybug trembled, as tears fell down her face. 

”I totally trust you Ladybug, that’s why, for as long I live, I’ve got your back.” The older hero smiled, “So please, trust yourself as well..”

La- no.. _Marinette_ cried weakly into Alix’s arms. 

”I love Chat Noir.. I really do.. but when I see him- I get scared sometimes.. cause all I can see is..” Chat Blanc’s grin flashed across her vision, she whimpered.

Alix pet her hair gently. 

”I’m sorry.” Is all the time traveler could say “I’m so sorry I put this on you, my Ladybug just.. didn’t exist anymore due to Chat Blanc.. I needed your help- but you’ were.. you’re so young..”

”Why is time traveling so complicated..” Marinette chuckled tiredly, before looking up at Alix “Aren’t you lonely?”

”Of course..” Alix smiled weakly “Of course I’m lonely Minibug. It’s a lonely job, but.. I’m still living.”

The two fell silent again. It was nice. Marinette could finally cry.

”Do things get better Alix?” She asked desperately “Do I fix everything in the end with..” her voice died.

The time traveler stared at her. She knew exactly what the bluenette meant.

She sighed, there was a sadness behind her eyes, regret

”Or course Minibug, you always do” Alix said reassuringly, before leaving through a portal.

  
  



	6. Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel is lonely at the museum so an old friend comes to keep him company

Nathaniel sat alone in the empty halls of the louvre. It was nice to work surrounded by such wonderful masterpieces. But..

He looked up. it was always lonely without Alix around though. She had been busy that day, had to deal with some business, but let him into the museum before scampering off to who knows where.

The red head sighed. Without Alix to talk to, it got harder to draw. He looked down at the rough outlines. He really wasn’t in the mood to finish this.. but he didn’t wanna disappoint Marc..

”Oh shit, did you draw that?” A familiar voice asked, he fumbled with his sketchbook, startled.

”Oh jeez Alix you gave me a heart-“ he turned “..attack”

That wasn’t Alix,

”O-Oh, sorry I thought you were a friend..” Nathaniel said, the woman chuckled. She looked straight out of a video game and almost a carbon copy of Alix..

”No worries kid, I was just admiring your artwork, I like the louvre and all, but the paintings can start to mesh together for me. The history areas are way more interesting” The woman said, before wandering around the empty room. “Is that a comic?” She asked.

Nathaniel looked back at his drawings and began to work on it more

”Yeah, it’s about the adventures Ladybug” He said sheepishly “I’m working on it with my friend at the moment, it’s fun, but it can get hard sometimes when you’ve got an art block..”

”Oh totally” the woman said “I work a lot with spray paints, and that’s a lot of abstract stuff, so if my mind is just blank, there’s really nothing I can do about it”

Nathaniel smiled

”Hah, I was gonna apologize for calling you by my friends name, I thought you were her- but now you totally remind me of her, basically a split image” He chuckled. The woman stopped walking for a moment, before continuing.

”Yeah, a lot of people say that. It’s a little weird but hey, I get used to it” The woman made a loop around his spot, before continuing. “If you could have any super power, what would it be?” She asked

”Well.. uh.. I mean I technically had this power when I was akumatized but it was to make anything I draw real” He responded, finishing a pose outline “But I suppose Chat Noir’s powers are pretty neat too..”

”Oh for sure” 

It was nice to have company, it felt like Alix was here.. Nathaniel rose an eyebrow, looking at the woman. Maybe a cousin? Associate..? He felt a little guilty actually, he really hoped he wasn’t replacing Alix or anything.. she was his best friend.

”What would you have Mystery Woman?” He asked, she hummed to herself

”Hmm.. I normally would say time travel, but that shit has too many consequences, still dope though” She said thoughtfully “Telepathy? Or just super strength? I’m pretty buff already but still” She flexed a tattooed arm for good measure.

Nathaniel laughed. Minutes turned into hours, as the two chatted in the small pocket in the museum. They asked each other trivia, she seemed to know a lot about him- making inside jokes and wearing a familiar smug smile.

He could swear it was just Alix but taller, except the way she cryptically answered the questions thrown at her. Queuing in words like ‘for now’ ‘yet’ ‘you could say that at this point in time but later..’

”So, you dating that Marc kid?” She drawled. He turned red, sputtering out incompressible words

”W-Wh whhgh.. What?!” He exclaimed “H-How do you even know..” he shook his head, _Don't try and argue with Mystery Woman, for all you know she’s probably secretly a god of death or time or something ominous DON’T QUESTION_ he told himself, cheeks burning as red as his hair “N-Not yet..”

”Ah, for now” She smiled. Nathaniel rose an eyebrow, but a small hope flickered inside him

”Thanks for hanging out with me Stranger. I usually talk with my friend Alix here. She practically lives here, but she was busy today..” Nathaniel smiled weakly “You remind me of her by like, a lot.” He chuckles

”She ditch you?” The woman asked, there was an edge of concern in her voice. 

”Of course not.! I trust her- She’s saved my butt thousands of times.. and she’s my best friend” He said, voice shaking. Alix would never drop him. The woman turned to look at him, she wore a tired smile.

”That’s good. I’m happy she’s your friend, and I’m certain she cares about you a ton” The woman said, ruffling his hair. He smiled meekly.

Half an hour later, the woman pulled out a.. very familiar pocket watch and flicked it open.

”Ah, I gotta run, see you Nathaniel- tell Alix that the Heeley Incident is coming for her no matter what- see ya!” The woman waved, before running out of the museum halls. Nathaniel blinked.

_Heeley Incident..?_

Exactly when the woman left, he watched with surprise as Alix ran into the room, panting.

”Hey dude! Sorry I was gone for so long.. I didn’t want to ditch you I swear.. it’s just- ugh Kim and his stupid love issues” Alix stuck her tongue out in disgust “Who were you talking to?”

”Uh.. I have no idea, but she kept me company while you were gone- heh, she looked a lot like you actually” Nathaniel giggled, before seeing the way Alix paled.

”D-Did she have black tipped hair, really cool snake and rose tattoos, a ton of fucking earnings and goggles?!” She exclaimed, he stiffened with shock. _So they have met?!_ “TELL ME NATH PLEASE”

”Y-Yeah she did! Literally exactly that!” He yelped. Alix shook his shoulders

”AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!” She shouted, eyes widened

”WHY WOULD I?” Nathaniel yelled back, before returning to sanity “Oh yeah.. she told me to tell you that the Heeley Incident is coming for you no matter what, what’s with that?”

Alix practically imploded- while Bunnyx looked on from her burrow with a Cheshire grin.


	7. Kim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim gets competitive

Kim was pretty fit. In fact, He’d say he’s really athletic compared to the class.

Ok sure- his midget skater rival, who killed him for a watch in another timeline, could totally bench press his ass. And Marinette, childhood friend and fashion designer, has somehow held a win streak in arm wrestling. Not to mention all of the other world ending powers his classmates had when they were-

Okay yeah, he’s kinda weak now compared to everyone else.

Kim groaned. He was supposed to be the jock dude! _The hell man.._

He dragged himself down the street, wondering if he should go to either the gym or the pool- when he saw a figure running across the roofs. He normally would shrug it off and think _eh, superhero.._ but it was a totally normal woman. Kim watched in awe as the woman did a back flip off of one building to another- before sliding down on a pole into the alleyway next to him.

Kim’s grin stretched across his face as he peeked into the corner, seeing the woman dusting her hands off smugly.

”Dude! That was so cool!” He exclaimed. The woman seemed to flinch in shock, before looking him up and down and smiling

”Thanks kid, you do parkour too?” The woman asked curiously. Kim’s mind went blank

”UuuEhhhh...”

”Right, you don’t know what it is” She chuckled before muttering “knucklehead..”

”Hey I heard that! I’m not knucklehead! I’m Kim! Just because I don’t know what your fancy jumping shit is.. I could totally beat you at it!” Kim huffed, which unfortunately made the woman laugh even more 

“ _Wow_ , how competitive..” She rolled her eyes, there was enough sarcasm there to piss him off.

”Oi! Are you picking a fight with me?! I bet I could beat you at.. whatever you’re doing!” He exclaimed. The woman looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. _God why was she so familiar.._

“A race then” She grinned smugly “Meet me above this building tomorrow, exactly at four pm. If you’re even a minute late, I won’t race you”

”The hell..?”

”See you then monkey head” The woman ruffled his hair before walking off into a crowd and disappearing.

The next day passed peacefully, and he clambered onto the roof at 3:59, wheezing for breath as the woman waited patiently, leaning on a wall.

”Cool, you’re here” She smiled. He looked at the height hesitantly

“Alright s-so where are we running” Kim asked, already regretting this bet.

”Glad you asked Kim.” The woman pointed far away, he could see Marinette’s bakery. “ _I’ll_ be freerunning all the way there, while _you’re_ gonna take the easy baby path on the ground”

”What?! I thought we were racing!” He yelled, fuming “Are you looking down on me?”

”Yeah, cause I’m taller” She snorted before waving a hand “No, you’re a fast runner, but you don’t know shit about parkour, and I need you alive.”

”Why the hell did you bring me up here then?!” 

She hummed

”Ehh, just to see if you were up to it” She answered “Well, go on youngin- I wanna see if you can beat me. If you do, I’ll.. hm”

”You’ll teach me parkour!” Kim said, she looked at him considerably 

“Sure” She ruffled his hair “Now get off, I’ll yell go when we start”

He huffed, fixing his hair before sliding back to the ground- but before he could do any preparation- the woman had already bolted

”Go!” She yelled. 

Kim dashed forward, watching in awe as the woman darted across the buildings. It was like she was flying.

Meanwhile, he was struggling to not bump into people. He yelped as he came across a crowd of people. Kim bustled through as fast as he could, trying his best not to topple anyone- before grimacing as he saw the woman smirking at him from above, much farther than him.

Kim pushed through, barely looking when he darted across the road. He rolled over an oncoming car and quickly kept running, ignoring the loud and surprised honk from it.

He found another crowd coming up, he couldn’t see Mystery Woman anymore, only the next obstacle ahead. Kim swung around a pole to avoid going through the group of people again, flying forward before continuing.

Kim stumbled into the window of the bakery, wheezing for breath. He turned around to see the woman sliding down a pole and smiling at him

”H-Hey! You totally lied! That was harder!” He panted, sweat rolling down his face.

“And still you won! You’re a tough nut dude. I’m proud of you” She ruffled his hair gently. “Good job kiddo, I’ll teach you some cool parkour skills, lemme treat you to some victory pastries!”

He smiled with pride, as they walked into the bakery.

A few weeks later, as King Monkey- he is _so_ glad he learned shit.

_Shame I never learned who that Mystery Woman was.._ he thought _. I think she would’ve loved Alix._


	8. Reflekta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A powerful akuma reverts everyone back to their akumatized forms- leaving Paris in chaos as many victims are driven crazy from their shock and horror in seeing themselves as the monsters they used to be.  
> Reflekta runs into an alleyway to hide, afraid to hurt her loved ones, when she meets someone familiar.

Hell broke loose that day. It hadn’t been.. abnormally wrong, until the start of class.

An akuma named CallBack had burst through the city, covering Paris with a horrible dust- that when cleared, revealed the class’s terrifying forms.

Juleka’s eyes widened, as she looked down at her hot pink hands, covered in designs of eyes, and a frilly dress. There was a cry of bloody murder as she realized who she had become. She couldn’t breath.

_No- how.. how did this.. how did this happen..!? I didn’t want this..!_ Juleka yelled in her mind, she looked around- before choking back a gasp- her classmates had morphed as well into the nightmares as well..

Alya had broke down sobbing as she looked at Nino’s terrified blue face, he looked at her, heartbroken, and started to cry as well. Sabrina had completely disappeared and was screaming for help, begging people to notice her in her panic.

Not to mention how Ivan destroyed the entire wall in his panicked effort to run away in fear- his hulking mass of stone and rock being a reminder on how everything with akumas started.

Mylene had tried to call out for help, but slimy tears fell down her monstrous face when she realized she couldn’t speak. Miss Bustier, now ZombieZou couldn’t move, she could only stare at herself in fear.

Lila just looked annoyed and confused.

Juleka couldn’t breath, her eyes darted to another part of the room, hands trembling.   
  


  
Nathaniel has become Evillstrator and his eyes kept darting to Marinette (luckily still normal) and to his tablet. Kim screamed as his wings expanded and flapped madly, Max grabbed onto his arm, trying to calm him down desperately,

What shocked her the most was when Chloe had become Queen Wasp and became catatonic. She fell to her knees, trembling.

It was terrifying to see the.. almost impenetrable pride and ego of Chloe Bourgeois shattered into a million pieces. She had seemed to convince the class that she regretted nothing but- no.. no Chloe looked horrified. She was crying. 

Alix, now Time Breaker, had ran down to comfort the queen bee, but realized with terror that even trying to hug her would result in killing her. Her eyes widened, staring at her hands and skates. 

Juleka- no.. no she didn’t deserve to be called that.. she was a monster.. a monster who turned her classmates to look just like her jut because of a fucking picture..

_Reflekta_ turned around, seeing Rose crying. Skin tainted, and fully transformed into Princess Fragrance. Her once beautiful rose looked at her with such fear, tears streamed down her face.

”R-Rose?” She croaked, Princess Fragrance trembled with fright, 

”GET ME OUT OF HERE.!” Princess Fragrance screamed, before running out of the giant hole in the wall left by Ivan. Reflekta reached out

”R-Rose wait.!” Her hands were trembling. _No no no no you’ll only hurt her.! You’ll only hurt her.!_ she screamed to herself.

Reflekta stumbled down the stairs, her classmates looked at her with worry. Reflekta wheezed for air, as she stumbled out of the classroom. 

Not long after, she was running through the streets, she could catch a glimpse of herself in a window- it only fueled her hatred more.. _monster monster monster..!_ She stopped and ripped off her weird head piece, she stared in shock, as her hair tumbled out of it- exactly how it was as her normal self except...

”Hot pink...?” She rasped, before grimacing- Reflekta ran. She ran and ran. As far away as she could. But no matter where she went, she could only see chaos.

Explosions of thunder and lightning explodes the pavement, she could see Stormy Weather screaming for help, as her umbrella went haywire. Civilians that weren’t transformed were screaming and calling the police, while running for their lives.

Sabrina, covered in a blanket, was awkwardly running around invisible, desperately trying to dodge the collateral damage going on with no one being able to see her. Chloe was still having a nervous breakdown, and Rose-.. Rose was gone.

Only a trail of intoxicating perfume left behind.

Reflekta ran down into an alley way, before slipping on the wet stone and crashing into the ground. She whimpered, looking down grimly at her disgusting reflection. She was inhuman.. she was a monster,, she was.. _Reflekta_. 

”Why why why.,” Reflekta sobbed, breathing ragged.

She shriveled up against the wall, leaning behind a trash can- and she sobbed hands. _Why_

It was then that she heard someone else skid into the alleyway- this only resulted in Reflekta hiding even more.. if she could.

”Are you okay?” The figure asked. Her eyes opened, she could see from her spot that they were a woman- she trembled, no no she couldn’t she couldn’t she was just going to hurt someone..!

”G-Get away from me.! P-Please.!” Reflekta cried, she couldn’t breath anymore, as she stumbled back deeper into the alley, her hair pooled over her face messily “P-Please..! I’m a.. a...!”

The woman stared at her with a sorrowful look, before approaching her slowly. The vibrant red hair and piercing blue eyes reminded Reflekta of someone so.. familiar.

”Relax Juleka” The woman said softly, no.. no she wasn’t Juleka.. she wasn’t., she was Reflekta.! She was horrible., she was.. she was., “It’s going to be alright”

Reflekta took in deep breaths, as the woman bent down next to her. _Who.. who.._

”Juleka are you injured? Take deep breaths okay?” The woman said, Reflekta grimaced, her hands balling in her hair.

”I-I’m not Juleka.. I’m.. I’m Reflekta,,” she sobbed, the woman winced, before putting a strong hand on her shoulder.

”Juleka.. look at me” The woman said, the akuma weakly stared up. “You’re gonna be okay. Are you under Hawkmoth’s control?”

”N-“ Juleka looked at her trembling hot pink hands “N-No..?”

”Then you’re still Juleka.” The woman sternly spoke “Can you stand?” She asked.

Juleka slowly nodded, before being pulled back to her feet. Her legs wobbled uncomfortably 

“I’m not used to these heels..” she mumbled, glaring at the obnoxious hot pink. She stuck out like a sore thumb. 

“Keep them on for now Jules, the grounds covered in a lot of dangerous shit, better not risk it and cut your foot, that won’t be fun and easy..” The woman grinned cheekily, “Pink is a good look on you, it doesn’t fit your personality much, but not bad!”

She blinked in confusion

”J-Jules?”

”Just a nickname” The woman shrugged, panic flickering across her icy blue eyes, _but only my close friends use it.._ Juleka thought “Come on kiddo, do you wanna see Rose?”

Juleka slowly nodded. Her heart beating out of her chest

”M-More than anything.!” She exclaimed. The woman’s gaze softened. Regardless what brave upfront this mystery woman held- Juleka could see the distant pain in her eyes.

”Alright, please keep up then, I need your help to get to her.”

The two ran across the street, the woman holding her wrist tightly as they pushed past the many _many_ explosions going on. Did not help that there were like- a bajillion crying baby akumas and a very large Horrifcator hugging a Stoneheart in the middle of the damn road.

”Mylene!” The woman yelled _seriously does she just know us?_ The large hulking body of her classmate looked over, letting our a panicked roar “Have you seen Rose?”

While the woman tried to decode whatever the fresh fuck Mylene was saying, Juleka snapped, face brightening

”Can you tell Mylene to put Ivan down? I have the worst idea..” She mumbled over to the woman.

The woman called up the Mylene and the monster hesitantly set the rock giant down. 

”Don’t hurt her please..” Ivan huffed. Juleka nodded, and slowly lifted up a trembling hand. She took a deep breath.

_Don’t do it you’re using Reflekta’s power you’re a monster a monster a monster_ -

She winced, arm lowering down a bit before being held up by the woman. She blinked in confusion

”You’re Juleka, remember?” The woman asked.

She gulped, and nodded- before sending a clean blast of energy into Mylene’s horrificator form.

Juleka opened her eyes, finding horrorificator gone, and replaced with a copy of herself. She almost winced, hand still trembling. _I just did that.._

”Mylene?” Ivan leaned down.

”I-“ Mylene covered her mouth, before smiling. “I can talk again.!”

Juleka sighed with relief, Mystery Woman patted her back reassuringly before turning to the two in front of them again

”Ivan, keep Mylene safe as Stoneheart- stay together no matter what. Okay? Try and find Minibu- _Ladybug_ and Chat Noir” She said sternly. The two nodded and marched off, after pointing the two to where they last saw Rose.

The two ran through the chaos of Paris, bumping into a few more frightened classmates.

Sabrina first, who they turned into a copy so she wouldn’t be squashed or unnoticed. Nathaniel next, who somehow recognized the Woman, and was frantically helping Alya and Nino save some collateral damage victims. Then Kim, who was trying to fly and failing.

The mystery woman handled each child carefully, telling them to get back to the school for shelter, each one personal and gentle- yet full of a friendly charm. Juleka was amazed about how familiar the woman was, wondering briefly where Alix was, before her mind trailed back to Rose.

Worry washed over her as she fidgeted with her hot pink her.

Eventually.. they found her

There was Rose’s crying form, crumpled alone in the park.

”Rose.!” Juleka exclaimed. Princess Fragrance’s form flinched, before looking up at the two- eyes red with tears. 

”Please don’t come close! I’m dangerous.! I don’t want to hurt you Juleka.! I don’t want to accidentally take control over you.!” Rose cried, voice shaking with fear.

Juleka’s stomach dropped, she remembered bitterly of the sleepless nights Rose would have, crying to Juleka over the phone, over the returning memories of Princess Fragrance, of nightmares, of perfume.

Her eyes darted to the woman- who just stared at her with knowing eyes. She cocked her head at Rose and looked at her expectantly,

_Oh- OH IT’S MY TURN OKAY COOL-_

She took a deep breath and stepped towards her friend carefully, hot pink hair pooling over her face

”Rose you’re not under Hawkmoth’s control, I know you won’t hurt me” Juleka softly said, “I’m here for you, let’s get back to the school it’s dangerous here..” she knelt down to Rose’s height. 

Her friend sniffled, before sobbing into her chest. Juleka turned to thank the woman, but she somehow disappeared. She looked around curiously before picking Rose bridal style.

”Come on Rose.. let’s get back to the school..” she whispered. _Thanks mystery woman.._ she thought with a smile, _thank you_

_..._

“Wait wait wait, so you’re saying you met.. a mysterious woman.. with red hair- goggles- blue eyes- and tattoos?” Alix asked, Juleka reluctantly nodded, along with some other people in the gym who had come for shelter.

”Yeah? She helped a lot with getting me to Rose- for some reason she called me Jules though..” Juleka mumbled, as Rose played with her hot pink hair.

The shorter girl took a deep breath, walked away, and just screamed for a _solid ten seconds_ before coming back.

“You okay?”

“..’s Cool” Alix said, before shrugging weakly “Just struggling with being Timebreaker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this story, if anyone wants to, go ahead and write a doc about this sort of.. “wruh wroh everyone is an akuma again but ALL OF THEM ARE CONSCIOUS” story, get some angst- I’d love it


	9. “WHICH RABBIT”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It.. it has to be common that certain time travelers bump into each other.. right?

  
  


“Minibug! I need to bring you to the future it’s urge-“

”Baby Ladybug I need your help! My future Ladybug is-“

The two heroes stopped in their tracks, eyes widened.

“Oh” The tiny blonde one said

”Shit” Bunnyx cursed.

Ladybug’s eyes widened as she looked at the two

”Is uh.. this your timeline?” 

”Maybe? Uhh I might’ve gotten a timeline wrong.. burrow confusion yknow?”

”O-Oh definitely.!”

”What the hell is going on?!” Chat exclaimed, the two rabbit heroes stared at the two heroes.

”Which one of us is the rabbit hero in your universe?” The two asked

”N-None of you! W-who are you two?!” Ladybug squeaked, Bunnyx looked at the shorter Rabbit

”Uhhhhh”

”Ladybug thank goodness! I’m here to take you to the future there is-“ Another rabbit popped out of a burrow, before stopping in his tracks after looking at the situation “Oh”

”Introductions..?”

”Usagi!” The blonde one squeaked, her mask looked more like a child’s paper mask, Alix rose an eyebrow and nodded

”A-Ah I heard of you at the hub, good work with your timeline, Papillon must’ve been tough” The other redhead said “I’m-“

”Ladybird I need your help from the future!” A very goth looking rabbit exclaimed,

”FUCK”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay uhhhh  
> Usagi is Rose  
> The interrupted one if Nathaniel  
> Bunnyx is Bunnyx  
> And the last one was totally Juleka


	10. Nathalie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie has a dinner with the devil

“This is the last place I’d expect to see you.. Madamouiselle Nathalie Sancoeur.” A voice cooed

Nathalie closed her eyes, she took in a deep breath of the wine in her glass, and looked up.

Sitting in front of her was a woman, much younger than her, with unruly red hair and tattoos that stretched up to her chest.

”Who are you and what are you doing at my table?” She asked coldly, her hand slowly reaching for her fork to stab into the woman’s hand. Nathalie did not appreciate this mysterious woman who seated herself at her table..

“Eh, call me a nemesis” The woman shrugged before smiling, all too genuine for Nathalie “Or call me a _friend_.”

”I’ve never met you before.”

”It’s a good thing you haven’t” She chuckled, “I know your name, your many.. _many_ names.. but you don’t and hopefully- never know mine”

”If I learn yours, will that prompt you to leave?” Nathalie asked, still suspicious and now completely on edge. _Multiple names?_

”In the most simplest words.. yes and no..” The woman twirled her own glass of wine in her hand, _when did she.._ “You wouldn’t notice a thing though.”

”How cryptic.”

The woman nodded.

The waiter came and asked for their order, not surprised by the sudden appearance of the woman, just asking what she’d like.

When they left, Nathalie focused on her again.

”What did you mean by my many names?” She asked. Her hand twitched to grab her phone, but found her purse to be gone. Her eye twitched, finding her satchel somehow on the woman’s side.

_How.. her hands were on the table this entire time.._

“Oh you know.. _names_.. Nathalie Sancoeur, Scary Receptionist Lady, Gabriel’s Cold Assistant...” the woman drawled, before her eyes becoming cold, and her voice darkened “..Catalyst... _Mayura_...”

Nathalie’s eye narrowed, she lunged for the knife but the woman had pulled her wrist forward- resulting in Nathalie to clumsily stand over the table. A few eyes were on the table now, she sat back down sheepishly, as the woman let go.

She was trapped, having a dinner with the devil.

“Come on Nathalie.. have some social convention would you?” 

”What is your game..?” She hissed, hands trembling. The woman smiled innocently, 

”Nothing,” she shrugged, before laying out some cards “Would you like a reading? I’ve been getting into these lately. After all, I have a lot of time on my hands..” she flashed a glance at her “and you.. don’t”

Nathalie’s eye twitched, _how did this woman know. How. Who_. She needed to contact Gabriel but how.. she just.. _how.. how how how.. this woman had to be a miraculous user.. or maybe guardian.. or or.._

She took a deep breath. She could deal with this later.. for now she needed to..

her stomach growled..

..ugh finish dinner.

“Go ahead, it would seem I don’t have a choice.” She smiled politely. The woman grinned, and began to pull the deck. Tarot cards. Not her cup of tea. A little too superstitious

The waiter put down their food, and Nathalie began to eat, despite her appetite long gone.

”Granted.. I’m not the best at it, but I can derive some meaning out of them, so please bare with me” she chuckled

”sure..” Nathalie narrowed her eyes. The woman set down a card, it was of a burning tower.

”The tower reversed.. yep that’s pretty bad” The woman said “Uhh.. it _heavily_ suggests some personal transformation, normally the upright tower means the experience and change- but.. this change seems.. _out of your control_ ”

The unsureness in the woman's voice suggested she was thinking, but Nathalie could see the knowing gaze in her eyes that didn’t match.

”Ahah, then again- the reversed tower can also mean the resistance of change as well.. how..” The woman smiled playfully “..interesting..” 

Nathalie’s eyes narrowed. _How dare.. is she implying that I don’t want to work with-_ she stopped herself from spiraling

She flipped another card. A woman surrounded by overgrowth, a crown upon her head with long golden locks falling down her shoulders. It reminded Nathalie of- she winced, pushing down the memory

”The empress! Suits you! Oh wait.. it’s reversed again.. Still suits you- Or.. well I think it does.. but hey- what do I know?” The woman shrugged, _apparently Mayura.._ Nathalie thought. _Wait.. then does that mean she knows.._

  
  
“The card..” Nathalie pressed.

“Oh right-“ The woman said “Creative block and dependent on others.. I- and well.. the cards suggest you get yourself some self love, birdie- especially if you’ve..” eyes narrowed “Given away your personal power by placing too much of yourself on another’s personal needs..”

Nathalie blinked with surprise, as a wave of frustration washed over her.

”You don’t know anything about me..” She snapped “I’m doing this for them.. they need my help..”

”And that means giving away your health? Your _life_?” The woman asked carefully. The assistant paled 

“You..”

”I’m not deciding what you need Nathalie. I’m only speaking what I think-“

”Don’t call me Nathalie, I don’t know you..” She gripped her wine glass, afraid it might shatter from her trembling grip “I care about that family more than..” she gulped “More than anything..”

”Shit ass job..” the woman muttered bitterly, before smiling again. _So those were her true colors_

_”_ Did you come here to take your frustrations out on me?” Nathalie asked, parting her hair carefully

”No.” The woman deadpanned, making Nathalie ever more made that she couldn’t read the vulgar thing “The next card..”

There was a silence as she flipped it over. Her eyes flickered back up the Nathalie’s.

All in an instant, Nathalie could see the emotions behind those cold blue eyes. Fear, regret, grief, bitterness, horrors that were incomprehensible to her being. The woman held a card of a skull covered in flowers and peacock feathers.

”..is _death_.” The woman rasped.

There was a deep silence. She should have seen this coming. Nathalie sighed, pinching the space between her eyes. _Damn it.._

“Nathalie.. all I can hope is that you will die knowing what you’ve done.. to _them_..” 

Nathalie blinked, and the woman was gone. Her purse was back in her lap, she struggled to control her breathing as she gulped down her wine. Gabriel called.

”Yes sir?” She said, hiding the tremble in her voice

” _Nathalie. I need you to create a sentimonster as a distraction, Chat Noir and Ladybug are approaching the town square and I must have their miraculouses.._ ” Gabriel’s voice hissed through the phone. Nathalie’s eyes widened. “ _Nathalie are you listening to me?_ ”

She gulped

”Yes sir..” She responded weakly, holding the death card. She was in too deep. She couldn’t do anything. Her hands shook with fear. Was she really willing to die for Gabriel’s means? Nathalie closed her eyes tiredly; she paid for the food and left.

Clutching her miraculous, she rounded a corner and uttered tiredly

”Duusu...” _My duty.. my devotion.. my love for this family.. how strong is it really?_ She wondered “...transform me..”


	11. Alix (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alix is haunted by her dreams and calls her future self for support.

Alix watched her watch shatter into millions of pieces. She fell to the ground, struggling to hold the shattered remains in her now black and green hands. She looked up in horror at her friends surrounding her.

”Please..”

_you killed us_

”I’m sorry.!”

_For a stupid watch_

“I didn’t mean to.!” She sobbed

_you killed chat noir. How could you. Without any remorse. You killed Ladybug’s partner.. ladybug.. without her.. you’re nothing in the future._

Alix looked up to see her own face smiling down at her, TimeBreaker.

”N-No.! Please.!” The akuma’s hand clamped around her face, and she could feel her muscles tense and freeze, her legs disappearing then her torso, then her head- she screamed for help but no one came. No one came. No one no one no one-

Alix screamed, she jerked violently off her bed, and crashed into the ground. Her chest healed as she looked around frantically. Her room. She looked at her hands, human, flesh, skin colored. _The watch is with Bunnyx._

She took in some deep breaths of air. _,_ steadying her trembling fists. She balled her hands in her messy red hair. God.. why did this have to happen..

Her family was used to nightmares now.. after Timebreaker, they grew more anxious, and after The Pharaoh, the kubdel household did their best to support each other.

Jalil had softened up a bit and worked to support Alix, and her the same to him whenever he woke up with dreams of human sacrifice and mummies.

But Not this night.. _damn it- not this night.._ both of her family members were out of town.

Alix sniffled, time for her last resort..

She pulled out a small box from under her bed. It was filled with letters, so many letters. She took out a piece of paper and wrote the day’s date and time on it. Alix took deep breath and shoved it inside, before pushing the box back.

The box was a promise. A ‘one day come back’. A future box. Something she came up with on a previous night.

In an instant, a portal opened up from behind her and Bunnyx appeared, holding the letter.

”Hey Kiddo, what’s wrong?” Bunnyx asked softly. Alix sniffled, before wrapping her arms around her future self’s waist, tears streaming down her face.

The two sat on the bed as Alix began to review her dream

”..they.. I killed them..” she whimpered, “..the watch was broken again.. and then Timebreaker tagged me.”

Bunnyx softly pet through her hair.. god how long she wished for that touch. That comfort. Was she touch starved? 

She sunk into the soft stokes in her messy red locks. It was almost motherly.. motherly.. what a joke.. she has no mother.. not anymore. So why does this feel so nice?

”Kiddo..” She said softly

”Does it get better..?” Alix asked, looking up at her future self “Do I get over it..? Do the nightmares go away.?”

Her future self stared at her with sad eyes

”The nightmares never go away.. it’s just how it is.. but” she hugged Alix tightly “You’re strong mini-me.. you don’t just get over it okay? I promise you.. you _overpower_ it.”

Alix whimpered, tears falling down her hot and messy face, before slowly drifting off in Bunnyx’s strong warm arms. She smiled softly, as she felt a blanket envelop her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning when she woke up, breakfast was already made and a small note was put near her still warm food.

_Have a good day Alix! Make sure to burn this note. Hop to it MiniMe! -Bunnyx, your future self_

Alix smiled softly. _Thanks future me_

  
  



	12. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose is most certainly not jealous!

“Oh! It’s you!” Rose squeaked, staring upwards, there stood a tall and well built woman, with wild red hair and tattoos. She had briefly seen her during the... last akuma attack. The woman had apparently accompanied Juleka on their search to find her, and apparently Alix knew them.

”Hey Rose, may I sit here?” She asked, pointing at the bench.

”S-Sure go ahead!” The blonde said, the woman nodded curtly and sat down. The two sat in silence before She felt her phone buzz as she looked down at it, her eyebrows furrowing together.

It was a picture sent by Juleka, she was hanging out with Nathaniel and Alix today and she wanted to send Rose an update. She grimaced a bit, she was glad that Juleka was spending time with other people. She was!

In fact, Rose was proud that Juleka was growing out of her shell! But.. still.. Her shoulders sagged a bit. It didn’t make her feel any less lonely..

”You jealous?” The woman asked, leaning over her shoulder. Rose squeaked, fumbling with her phone a bit before pulling to close to her chest.

”N-No? Jealous? W-Why would I be jealous?” Rose exclaimed, cheeks growing a bright pink “I’m happy for her! Proud! Excited? Glad!” Her eyes narrowed a bit “I’m not jealous..”

”Are you afraid?” The woman tilted her head curiously.

”Of what..?” Rose asked, edging away a bit.

”Of being left behind?” The woman said, icy blue eyes staring deeply at her.

Rose turned away, eyes darting to the ground.

”Juleka would never abandon me..” she spoke softly, “I-I just.. uhm..” she twiddled her thumbs nervously

”I’m not judging you if you’re jealous” the woman grinned slyly “I was just wondering, no need to unpack whatever _protective_ feelings you have for you two’s.. _friendship_ ”

”Yes! I mean- no.. sure, right, correct-“ Rose coughed into her fist “I value me and Juleka’s _friendship_! It’s just.. weird to see her hanging out with other people.. like that..” she puffed her chest up “I am most certainly not jealous!”

”Mmhm” The woman hummed, leaning forward.

”I-It’s not like I want her all to myself o-or anything she has a fr-free will! And I’ve been wanting to push her to have more friends cause she deserves happiness!” She rambled, “I just didn’t realize how I felt a-about it when it happened- which is good feelings! Good! Proud of her! Good! Happy! Fine!”

She leaned on her hand a bit, staring at the empty park.

”..I just didn’t realize how lonely I felt without her.” Rose mumbled. The woman nodded silently.

”You two really care about each other huh” She said, ruffling the blonde’s hair a bit “Nothing wrong with missing your gal pal, I’d say it’s pretty cute how you care about each other. I’m sure she misses you too, even if she’s hanging out with Nate right now”

”You think?” Rose asked, the woman smiled a knowing look

”Well yeah” She shrugged “But I’d say _you_ should tell her how you feel, maybe she’ll tell you how _she_ feels. She trusts you a lot, and I know you trust her too”

Rose smiled

”Yeah.. I do..” she said wistfully “She’s just.. really great- I can’t imagine life without her.. that kind of life just sounds really sad and lonely...”

There was a small look of pain in the woman’s eyes, she nodded.

”Me neither, she’s.. a good kid Rose” The woman smiled softly, “I hope I helped you clear up your thoughts”

”Yeah! You did! I needed that thank you- normally I’d talk to Juleka about it but-“ Rose chuckled “I think I’d be too embarrassed to tell her about this..”

”Oh? How come?” The woman leaned in, tilting her head

”I-I dunno I just- I don’t know, there’s a weird knot in my heart that makes me feel so tangled up inside! But it’s only always about her when I feel this way!” Rose squealed, cheeks turning pink “It’s so weird and I haven’t been able to talk about it! It’s like.. uhh- oh darn I can’t find the word!”

”Huh” the woman’s eyes widened a bit, before chuckling “I know the answer to your problems”

”Y-You do?” Rose exclaimed

”Yes but..” the woman lifted up Rose’s phone revealing a new text message from Juleka

**Jules** : Hey Rose, wanna hang out? Like right now? I have something I need to tell you.

”I think you’ll figure it out soon” She smiled, before standing up from the bench “Put some faith in each other ‘kay lovebirds?”

Rose’s eyes widened

”L-Lovebirds??” She echoed breathlessly. The woman waved goodbye before skipping off. Rose shook her head, turning back to her phone, her hands shook with excitement.

**Rose <3**: Sure! Meet me at the park?

...

Alix scrambled over to the museum, just in time to see Juleka speeding out of it, smiling at her phone. She entered, seeing Mini-her and Nathaniel waiting patiently by the door.

”Mission complete, operation Julerose is a success kiddos” She smiled with pride 

”Finally..” Nathaniel sighed with relief, 

“It’s been years..” Mini-Alix groaned “YEARS”

”Good work” Alix said, patting the two on the heads “Now, let’s get ourselves something to eat- how do burgers sound?”

”Hell yes!”


	13. Master Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu gets a visitor who is cursed with an incurable sadness

It was a cloudy day when the woman visited. Fu was making tea when she knocked on the door. She looked young, with bright red hair and piercings. She wore a dark sleeveless jacket with blue and white shirt underneath, arms bare but covered in miniature scars.

“I don’t like you.” The woman said. Master Fu looked up, there wasn’t a hint of hatred behind those eyes. Only pain and history of untold horrors. But there was something else. He could feel it, there was a hint of magic in her. Familiar magic.

”I’m sad to hear that madame” He said softly “Perhaps over some tea you could tell me why?”

”Water is fine, I’m not a fan of tea” The woman said, “But I _would_ like to talk.”

The two walked inside the massage shop, the woman’s cold blue eyes stared at his. 

”I’m not sure I know you.” He said, pouring two cups of tea for himself and Wayzz, and water for the woman. He stared at her intently. She was someone to be trusted but beware of. “So why did you come to my massage shop to tell me you hate me?”

The woman was silent, Fu could see her choosing her words carefully, before opening her mouth

”What made you think.. that giving fourteen year old children the power of gods.. was a good idea?” The woman asked, Fu’s eyes widened as he could feel the venom drip from each word. _She’s aware of the miraculouses.._

“The power of gods you say, I’m not sure what you’re talking about but, if I had to give the power of gods to children- then it would not be a matter of whether I wanted to or not.” Fu said carefully, the woman slammed a hand on the table

”It does.!” She spat, there was a fury in her eyes, “You could have chosen any mentally stable adult out there! But instead, you chose them, _Guardian_.. why them? Why did put the world on their shoulders like that?! They’re only children!”

Fu’s eyes widened, he reached towards his bracelet, but she caught him, scoffing.

”You haven’t learned anything.. have you..?” The woman sneered “Always running away from your problems.. you always have.. and you always will..”

”Do I know you?” Fu asked, eyes narrowing “If you’ve come here to steal the-“

”I have not.” The woman said, his eyes widened as the woman twirled a pocket watch in her hands, it pulsed with magic. It was a Fluff, but how? He had the rabbit miraculous in the- oh, oh he knew why. “I’m simply asking you a question, Master Wang Fu. Will you answer me?”

He sighed, drinking more tea. 

“I chose them.. out of desperation.. and.. I saw that they had the potential of greatness with the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous.. especially with the dark times that are to come..” Fu said dryly, before looking at the woman “You have seen those dark times haven’t you. That is why you are upset with me”

The woman stared at him, before drinking her water

”They are my friends.” She said “Because of you.. because of just foolishness.. they have died billions of times, Paris has died billions of times.. hell- for years, I attempted to look for where everything went wrong- what place in time sealed my friends’s fates? I never found it.. because it was everything..”

Fu watched the woman unraveled before his eyes, he backed away, he could hear the screams of his nightmares claw through him.

”I couldn’t just.. stop you from giving it to them- that’d only pass the burden to someone else! So I tried to stop Hawkmoth from happening! But still! Still! That made me only dig further back! Nothing I could do would bring the perfect end for them.. without changing who they were entirely!” She yelled, before glaring

”I could only see you.. I could only find myself blaming you for the burden they carry.” She spat, hands trembling “I blame Hawkmoth too.. but Hawkmoth too carries a burden as well.. that leads to another burden.. another.. another.. I could only blame you for everything.. and yet..”

”You too carried a burden.. nothing was simple! I wish I could go back to just hating people, but now I know the depth behind t and it’s too much! I just want to fix everything but I can’t..!” She smashed her fist against the table before taking a deep breath “I don’t like you.. because I can’t find anyone else to blame my friends overall suffering besides you..”

”Does this mean you know Hawkmoth’s identity?” He asked. The woman nodded

”Of course.. but that doesn’t help anything.” She said, leaning back “It only complicates things more.. Hawkmoth’s identity was one of the first things I used Fluff to figure out..”

Fu nodded, hands tapping his cup 

”You are cursed with an incurable sadness.. I apologize for that.. perhaps I had a hand in that..” He apologized “and.. it seems I’ve caused even more pain and hurt.. I also apologize for that as well.. I too have seen horrors that I can never unsee...”

The bags under the girl’s eyes told too many stories

”..Do you believe in destiny?” He asked. The woman scoffed, she was brash, hurt, abrasive, but cunning. He could see it in her face, she was knowledgeable, however gave Fluff to her a deal a good choice..

”No” She sneered, tilting her head up “I am a time lord. Whatever destiny written, I have erased it at some point, I have made it bend and put back together to my will.”

”I see..” Fu muttered sadly “A shame.. how long have you been traveling?”

”I’ve had Fluff for two years sir.” The woman said, trailing her miraculous tiredly “But I’ve been traveling.. for at least 15..”

He nodded. There was a flash of pain in her eyes. He hummed. _She blames herself._ Fu thought. 

”So you think you must know everything by now.” Fu asked. The woman blinked with surprise

”O-Of course I don’t know everything.! I know many things, sure. Most things. But I don’t know everything- that’s just plain impossible.” She sputtered, eyes narrowing

”Then why do you blame their deaths on your own judgment?” He asked. The woman’s eyes widened “I know you came to express your feelings of hate with me, for my decisions in the past that led up to this moment- but you alone are not in charge of the universe.”

Her shoulders sagged, she looked broken.

”I implore you to reach out to your friends, madame.“ Fu spoke “You have forgotten the burden you yourself carry, and you must seek the support of the people you swore to protect, so they can protect you too.”

The woman choked out a sob, before standing up.

“W-Whatever..” she spat. She transformed with a brilliant flash, before turning away. She gave him one last look, before retreating. Fu’s face fell, he rubbed the space between his eyes. 

”Master?” Wayzz asked, flying towards him

”I’m okay..” He murmured “I just hope that young woman is as well.”

...

Two days later, there was a knock on the door. Fu opened it slightly, before raising his eyebrows

”Oh, you’re back” He smiled warmly “I was worried for you, after our talk two days ago..”

Fu looked at her more closely. She was much older. Tattoos wrapped around her arms and she had added more earrings to her ears and face. Goggles rested on her forehead, and her eye bags had decreased exponentially.

“..but it would seem it’s been much longer that that.” He finished

The woman chuckled

”I’m sorry that it took so long, may I share some tea with you sir?” She asked politely “I’d like to talk.”

”Of course, come on in” Fu said, closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first visit was a younger Bunnyx by the way, absence of tattoos and much more angry personality being an indication if that makes sense. However, that’s regarding physical age. My HC is that, when traveling through time, Bunnyx’s aging either slows or when she’s in the burrow, it stops completely.  
> And She’s been busy.


	14. Tom and Sabine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s really strange how that costumer seemed to haven’t age a day since the opening.

They looked far beyond their time. But every time they visited, they had the same muffin, the same cup of coffee, and the same warm smile on their face.

She definitely looked.. out of place when she first entered the shop so many years ago. But she was always polite. A pleasant person with a rougher exterior.

The first year was rough, a grand opening could only take you for so long, and Sabine and Tom had to keep working hard to ensure the bakery’s success. But it brought a smile to their faces when the woman visited.

She never gave her name, but she reassured the bakers that they were her favorite place to eat at, and the bakery wouldn’t close, as long as the two kept working how they always had.

It was very reassuring, and the woman even helped one day, as she nonchalantly pointed out that one of the dough was on fire. Tom had apologized with embarrassment but she reassured that it was okay and payed extra that day.

Sabine and Tom had grown to love the girl, treating her like a daughter. That was until years later, on the day of Marinette’s birth, when she never came.

The woman had disappeared without a trace. They had no picture of her, so they couldn’t ask around. Their wonderful regular was just.. gone.

It was saddening, but like the woman said years ago, they couldn’t falter in their work or family. The couple raised their sweet Marinette to the best she could be, they couldn’t be more proud. They didn’t tell her of the woman, they didn’t feel the need to.

Until one day, during an akuma attack, where an akuma from the future called Timetagger laid waste to The Louvre.

Sabine and Tom had watched the news in horror as people were forced back in time.

”Have you called Marinette?” Tom asked worridly

”She didn’t pick up” She said, holding his hand “I think she’s with Alya and Nino though..”

She turned back to the tv, before her eyes suddenly widened. There, flying through portals, was there dear regular, rabbit ears twitching above her head, and a skin tight white and blue super suit covering her body.

”Tom.” Sabine said “I think I figured out where mystery regular has been”

Her hulking husband leaned over, before almost spitting out his drink.

...

Hours later, the woman entered the shop.

”Good afternoon, Tom- Sabine” the woman smiled, Sabine smirked slyly. The shop was closed, but the moment she saw the woman coming by, she let her in. Tom had grinned at the sight of her, giving the woman a big hug

”It’s been years! More than a decade!” He laughed “We got worried that you up and died on us”

”Sorry I didn’t leave a thank you note, just got caught up in things” She smiled, “Do you remember my order?”

”Of course dear,” Sabine said, pulling out a warm muffin and a cup of coffee. The woman gingerly took it, smiling warmly. “You know, you’ve gotta introduce us to whatever skin care routine you’ve got going on, you haven’t aged a day!”

”Would you believe me if I said I hadn’t?” The woman chuckled, Tom nodded

”Yeah! After what you pulled today at the Louvre, I’d believe it” He said, the woman’s eyes snapped open, almost choking on the drink “We’ve known you for years, dear.”

The woman stared at them, eyes widened with shock, before shrugging

”I’m overall completely confused an impressed by the fact you recognized me in that, the magic behind it usually stops people from ever piecing together who we are” She smiled, biting into her muffin “I _could_ go back in time and stop you from ever figuring out or knowing me- but I’d rather enjoy your lovely food, Sabine”

”I appreciate it” Sabine rolled her eyes playfully. Her husband sat down on a chair, laughing to himself

”Time travel, wow” Tom grinned, absolutely amazed

”Hard job” she chuckled

”Can’t imagine how busy you’ve been” Sabine said, raising an eyebrow “You could have visited us any time during the last 14-15 years, why now?”

”I got busy, you two- got busy” The woman said, pointing at them “And I was working on getting that akuma today under control, for few unaltered thousand years”

”You must be hungry” Sabine smiled softly, ignoring the thousand years comment “On the house for our favorite regular!”

”It’s truly been years” The woman grinned, raising her coffee mug. The door opened

”Hey mom I’m sorry I’m so late- I got caught up in the akuma attack today and I wanted to make sure Alya, Nino, and Chris were al-“ Marinette rushed in, hair frazzled, she turned to the woman and her eyes widened “-right..”

”Marinette! Welcome home! This is.. actually we don’t know her name- but she’s an old friend of ours, she used to be a regular here since it’s opening, say hi!” Tom grinned, pointing at the regular. There was a small smug expression on her face.

”Hey there” She greeted. Tom and Sabine watched as Marinette imploded. Yep. This was fine and natural. Just their daughter. And their time traveling regular. Maybe one day they’d get a name out of her. 


	15. Lila

“Excuse me ma’am, are you Lila Rossi?”

Lila looked up, eyes widening, before smiling plastically, her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

”I am! Who are you?” She said, tilting her head. In front of her was a woman, looked like a punk. But the friendly smile they wore was reassuring. But kind smiles meant nothing to the Italian girl. She knew which ones were fake and true anyways.

”A friend,” The woman said, sitting down next to her. Lila grinded her teeth, annoyed. “Miss Lila Rossi, please- because I know you love to, tell me something about yourself.”

She rose an eyebrow, before cocking her head up and smiling. She babbled on and on about adventures, stories, meetings and interactions- Lila fibbed and fibbed, joy sparked out of her voice, but she felt an emptiness inside her.

Perhaps she should have felt guilty, she didn’t even know this woman and everything she had already known of Lila was false. She should’ve stopped, but the voice that cried inside her asking why they were doing this died a long time ago.

”That truly is a fascinating life you’ve led Miss Lila Rossi” The woman said, much to Lila’s hollow delight “I’d love to hear more- but fairy tales aren’t my thing!”

Lila froze, eyes widening.

”Fairy tales.. are you saying..” she gasped, putting on her best broken expression “..that I lied?!”

”Yes! Now please tell me another story! I won’t be sad if it’s another fairy tale though don’t worry, the ones you tell are intriguing to me” The woman said, still with the same enthusiasm.

Lila started blankly. She.. didn’t know what to do. But this woman was dangerous, she could tell, and no one was around. She clenched her fist with anger, knuckles whitening. She had no choice in this situation.

So, knowing that this woman was aware that she was lying, she conjured up a fantasy tale. One about a lonely kitsune who ruled the world without anyone knowing. It was short, and Lila didn’t hide her venom when she described some of the antagonists (the jealous ladybug.. the traitorous black cat..)

The woman was pleased, but refused to leave. So Lila begrudgingly made up another story, and another- it actually got fun, as she began to describe them more in detail.

She hadn’t realized the small smile that played across her face, as she described a tale about a pirate crew who’s prized treasure was the mermaid they adopted-

_I should write this as like a book_ she thought happily, before sneering and pushing the thought down. _No.. I have to be successful.. I need to be above them all.._

As she finished up one final story, a romance she made up on the spot about a thief and a detective, the woman was finally satisfied.

”Thank you for your stories Miss Rossi, you’re a fantastic storyteller and writer.” The woman smiled kindly, Lila grimaced with pain, not because she was hurt- but because the woman _meant_ it “To be honest, I came here to understand you, to learn more about you, the true you-“

She paused thoughtfully, a flicker of sadness going across her eyes. Lila deflated a bit, eyes narrowing. _True me.. what a joke.. I don’t need anyone to know who the ‘true me’ is. I just need them to like me. To adore me._

“-however Miss Rossi, I think I found the true you in your stories.” She added. Lila’s eyes widened, looking up at the tall woman, her hands trembled slightly. 

_”You don’t know me at all.._ ” she snarled, the woman shrugged.

”I know lots of things, you could be surprised.” They chuckled, before sitting up “Miss Rossi, you’re stories carry the potentiality of disaster and prosperity. Fiction and reality can fall at an author’s word. How you fall will depend on your silver tongue, so please-“

Lila’s blood ran cold as the woman motioned towards her chest, where the Volpina necklace once laid, where her heart was

”-be careful of what you define as your truth.”

The Italian girl felt her breath get sucked away for a moment, before she blinked- and the woman was gone.

  
  



	16. Gorilla

‘The Gorilla’ is what they called him. True, he did look like one- and coming from Young Adrien, it was a more endearing name than ‘The Bodyguard’.

Still, it did sadden him a bit whenever people saw him as merely an intimidating wall. He didn’t have any friends other than his coworkers, his family wasn’t the kindest, and he wished for a connection to people he couldn’t find without tearing down his own walls, which he couldn’t do without risking the protection of Adrien. 

He truly did care for this family, and he’d do anything for them, but it didn’t change the fact that he was still.. lonely.

Days off were especially lonely, he’d spend the day worrying over the poor blond boy either alone in the park or at a bar. He swore he saw that boy’s teacher there too, which was worrying but understandable because holy fuck her entire class has been akumatized still least once.

However, at least she had someone to talk to.

Today was a normal night here at the bar, cold drink, pouring outside, the sounds of drunk men and woman hollering and whispering. He would sit alone with his thoughts and then go home to a lonely house. He’d get a pet if he had the time, but he worked more than he spent time lonely.

”Hey there big guy” A voice said, he turned and looked down at the mysterious red head woman, the one who hung around Caline. “Can I drink with you?”

He huffed, before silently nodding. He didn’t need to speak unless he truly needed to.

”Hell yeah man” She grinned, plopping next to him. She started to ramble about how the current akuma attacks were getting so much worse and annoying, and how they should really be paying the people who have to deal with it more.

He could agree to that, getting a heart attack almost ever day did not help his never ending headache.

The two drank together for a few more hours before she eventually hauled herself out of the bar. She waved goodbye and he left. Good timing, he had to get going.

As he pulled himself into the cold rain, his eyes widened as he saw the woman casually pull into an alleyway, before being slammed into the wall.

Three men surrounded her, one pinning her to the wall, one holding a gun, and one’s hands twitching towards her body. There was a flicker of fear that went across her face, but she rolled her eyes and scoffed something he couldn’t hear.

He slowly walked towards the alley, standing a few feet behind the three men. The woman smiled at him before grabbing two of the men closest to her and shoving them into his fists.

With a heavy slam, the two fell to the floor- the one with the perverted stare screeched in horror- before the woman did a roundhouse kick and sent him tumbling into the cement. He grunted as he looked at the small smear of blood on the ground, a few teeth clattering across the sidewalk.

”Thanks Gorilla” She grinned, “I’ve gotta hop along now but let’s drink again, everyone deserves some company”

A small smile tugged at his lips, he nodded, before watching her run off.

The Gorilla never was a talkative man, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to talk. He started to look forward to his days offs again.


	17. Mayor Bourgeois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre gets chewed out by a ruffian.

  
  


Andre Bourgeois was a respectable man. A good man. He did want needed to be done for his city.

And what was good for his city was him being alive..

Thats why he was cowerin- hiding responsibly behind a pillar. When was Ladybug and Chat Noir going to show up? Why did this always happen. His eyes widened as he saw his daughter staring at the akuma attack with wide eyes,

”Chloe! Get over here! You must hide!” He exclaimed, shuffling towards the open and comfortingly safe Grand Paris. Her head swerved towards him

”I can’t just hide and do nothing daddy! I have to help!” She cried, hands trembling

”What are you saying?! You aren’t a hero anymore! Get inside the hotel right now young lady!” He yelled. Chloe’s eyes narrowed, and she ran away, face red and sapphire eyes full of tears “Chloe! Chloe! _Damn it_..”

He ran inside the hotel, he and her were going to have a serious about this later. Totally. It wasn’t going to involve him groveling at her feet because obviously that little pain was going to be pissed off in some way..

Andre yelped as he stumbled to the ground. The hotel was empty as he looked for a new place to hide, except for the fact that there was a woman standing near the door, staring at him.

”H-Hello?” He greeted. She looked like a punk, her clothing was dirty and quaint and looked like she pulled it from the dumpster. Not a surprise, she also looked homeless.

The nose ring and multiple ear piercings were revolting to look at, he’d never have Chloe interact with such a ruffian. The woman rolled her eyes, fixing her red hair before staring straight at him.

“She’s mad. What are you gonna do?” She asked curiously. He knew who she was referring to.

”A-Ask her what she wants of course.! A-and if it’s reasonable I’ll get it..” Andre said stiffly, already fishing for his wallet “She needs to stop playing hero now.. I thought she’d learn the lesson by now,,”

”What she wants? Reasonable?” The woman rose an eyebrow, the dry humor that was plastered on her face drained, before she rolled her head back in laughter.

”Oh-! Of course! I forgot, you always assumed she wants something material and not actual parenting! I forgot sorry sorry!” The woman cackled mockingly “Sorry! I really only remember what matters to me, so the fact that you _think_ that you’re a good father.. slips my mind _all_ the time”

”I- I _am_ a good father!“ Andre yelled, how dare this woman approach him like this! “I give my daughter what she wants, I protect her, I give her everything she’s ever wanted!”

“Really? Cause I think the only thing she wanted was a family who gave a shit about her and didn’t decide that telling a toddler that her mother would never love her unless she was better than everyone else- and not.. you and Audrey.” She asked, “Do you know why Paris is down on ninety percent of our heroes now?”

”B-Because Chloe betrayed-“

”Because Chloe Bourgeois, the poorly parented and _very_ impressionable fourteen year old, **snapped** from the pressure of two shitty parents, a magic manipulator terrorist, and two equally young and unsupervised superheroes. She snapped because she saw that as the only way she could be loved in some way” The woman spat

She started to stride forward towards him, he gulped nervously, as her icy blue eyes pierced through his body.

”How do you define yourself Mayor Bourgeois?” She asked, venom dripping from her voice. He swallowed before adjusting his mayor sash.

”I.. I think I’m a good and respectable man..” He said, throat parched. She glared at him apathetically 

”Well, I think you’re just a spineless rich pig- who raised his child on money and expectations that can’t be handled by a unstable and unsupported fourteen year old” The woman snarled, he stumbled backwards, sweat rolling down his face “See- you _think_ you love her, but you haven’t done a single thing for that girl- not to mention your god awful wife..”

”Audrey is-“ he started weakly

”A bitch. A real fucking bitch who took advantage of both your title and dick. You and her are the most disgusting people I’ve ever met, and I’ve met some real shitstains that I’ve beaten into the ground with my own hands.” She continued, smirking slightly as he fell on his ass.

A large explosion erupted behind her, casting a dark shadow that colored his world black, as her silhouette looked over him- all he could see were her slightly glowing eyes. Full of both madness and order.

Somewhere else, there were children risking their lives, there were monsters from a grief driven man’s insanity, and there was his daughter, watching unsure as the world burned. All out of his grasp, all out of his power.

“Really Mayor Bourgeois- you should just sit back and watch, because Chloe is an exceptional girl who- despite everything that has happened, she’s still trying her damn best with the shit she has, and that doesn’t include you! She’ll figure out how to fix this without you.” The woman spat at his shoe and turned away.

”W-Wait who are you?!” He cried, hands trembling with rage. She rose an eyebrow at him, before smirking. He realized in horror, that she was looking down at him. To her, he really was nothing but a rat. 

”I’m better than you, that’s what matters.” She sneered, before disappearing out of the door, leaving a dazed Andre in the hotel.

...

Alix stomped out of the hotel, fuming. Fluff flew out of her jacket.

”You think that was the right choice?” They asked curiously, ears twitching.

The time traveler sighed, nose twitching as she pushed through the ashy and burning streets of Paris. Perhaps she was getting more protective as the years flew by, but there were too many timelines that caused the queen bee’s death, same could go for every single person in the miraculous team.

”Probably, and if it wasn’t, then at least it was cathartic. Now let’s go make sure Chloe doesn’t die before her opening number” The red head smiled, she pulled out her watch “Fluff clockwise!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very salty chapter  
> My bad
> 
> I think a lot of this is Alix’s point of view though  
> And she’s just pissed
> 
> Audrey is so much worse than Andre, and Andre himself isn’t that bad, just a little bit weak willed and has a ruler spine
> 
> So yeah
> 
> Expect murder for whenever the Audrey chapter is made


	18. Adrien

“How did you even convince The Gorilla to let me hang out with you?” Adrien asked, as he was dragged away but the adult version of one of his friends.

He remembers the shock in awe as she somehow stuck herself between him and his bodyguard, and in barely a few words- convinced the cold giant to let him go with her if she chaperoned.

It was strange, really strange! He never imagined he’d see Bunnyx- or.. future Alix again after Time Tagger.

”Everything takes an awful amount of planning” Alix smiled proudly “In the past few ‘months’ I’ve done a lot of stuff with just going to a singular bar- first, I planted myself there and I became Miss Bustier’s drinking buddy-“

”Miss Bustier drinks?!” He exclaimed, she rose an eyebrow

”Dealing with you kids there’s no surprise” She chuckled dryly “Then, I intimidated and humiliated the shit out of these three punks at the bar, I kept doing this till the day I knew they were going to try and enact revenge on me- which was both your bodyguard’s free day and a day Caline wasn’t around.”

“I bonded with him at the bar by talking his lonely ear off and he ‘saved’ me from the punks” Alix grinned “Thanks to this entire set up, he trusts me as a friend and now you’ve got me as an excuse to hang out with your friends!”

Adrien’s jaw went slack, to which she calmly shut.

”I know, I’m a genius” She said, puffing her chest out with pride.

”You.. did that all for me..?” He asked, a small smile growing on his face. Alix stared at him dumbfounded 

”Of course I did! And it’s not like I didn’t get anything out of it, I’m like- _actual_ friends with Miss Bustier and Gorilla now and hey- you get to hang out with Mini-Me and Marinette even more now” She said, patting his head.

He couldn’t stop himself, he wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly

”Thank you Alix!” He said, looking up at her “Thank you thank you thank you so much I- Alix are you okay?”

Adrien looked up to see Alix’s wide blue eyes frozen with shock. It took her a few seconds to shake her head and snap back to reality, she smiled weakly

”J-Just fine kiddo” She said, voice trembling a bit “Now let’s go drop you off with your buddies, You get the coolest ride in Paris” Alix shoved a large helmet on his head “Wear this so no one recognizes you”

He nodded shallowly, what had he done to make Alix freeze like that?

Alix smiled, and pulled him over to a dark motorcycle, Plagg peeked out of his jacket

”Oh hell yeah!” The tiny cat god grinned

”Hop on kitty Noir! You’re gonna have to get used to this!”

Adrien grinned, as he was sped through the streets. His shirt fluttered in the window, he laughed freely as he wrapped his arms around Alix’s waist.

They pulled up towards the park, he lifted the helmet off his head gingerly and hopped of the motorcycle. He could see all his friends waiting for him. Adrien paused for a moment, looking up to see the longing expression on Alix’s face

”Alix? Are you-“

”I’m fine kiddo, it’s just nostalgic to see you guys like this again,” The time traveler smiled “Go, I didn’t go drinking for months for nothing.”

Adrien nodded, and scampered off into the park, greeting his friends with a wide smile.

...

Alix stood quietly, she quickly rolled her motorcycle behind a building, pushing past the hurting in her heart. 

Paris had fell two hours ago, she obviously fixed it, but seeing her younger versions of her friends right after seeing the image of her countless dead friends was jarring. Fluff popped out of her jacket

“Are you okay Alix?” The bunny asked, ear twitching. She rubbed her eyes

”’m fine, just tired- let’s return my motorcycle to where it belongs, I need a drink..” Alix smiled shallowly, ignoring the fresh memories in her mind. It never went away. It never made her less hurt. “Fluff- Clockwise”


	19. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t written to be Alix x Nath btw

“Hey Alix!” Nathaniel smiled, Alix spun around- a wide smile spreading across her face. She quickly hid Fluff in her pocket and bounced over excitedly 

”Nathaniel! It’s been a while!” She exclaimed, “The Louvre isn’t getting too old for you yet is it?”

The red haired boy laughed, before saying “The paintings yes, but I’ll always visit for my best friend”

Alix smiled, they were both busy with work, but they promised each other to visit at least three times a month. The time traveler ruffled his hair 

“So have things been with-“

Suddenlt the wall behind them errupted in flames, exploding in a swell of heat, force, and dust- Alix was thrown against the wall, she wheezed for breath as smoke corrupted her view. She looked up dazedly- blood dripping from her cheeks as she looked around.

There were screams, so many screams, Alix hissed with pain as she looked for her best friend

“N- Nathaniel?” She croaked, heaving herself to her feet “Nathaniel where are you?”

There was no answer, her eyebrows furrowed together as panic began to set it

”Nathaniel? _Nate_?!” Alix shouted, desperation beginning to deep into her voice. She limped around, multiple priceless artifacts around her shattered and demolished- but that didn’t matter to her. Finally, familiar red locks of hair came into view, relief swelled through her

“Nathaniel there you are!” She smiled weakly as she stumbled over. “Hang on buddy I thought you were.. were...”

There was so much blood. His cheeks were pale, and the side of his face was burnt off. Clothes were singed and covered in crimson- his right arm looked completely incinerated. He wasn’t moving. Alix frowned, she shook his shoulder

”Nathaniel..” Nothing “ _Nathaniel wake up.!_ ” Alix shouted, gripping tighter.

Nothing again.

Alix shook her head. _No. No he wasn’t._ She hauled him over her shoulder, He wasn’t dead. So she wasn’t going to cry. She began to limp towards the nearest exit. This wasn’t an akuma attack. _This wasn’t an akuma attack._

That meant if Nathaniel really was dead.. which he wasn’t.. that meant no cure to bring him back. Alix grimaced as her legs gave in, blood gushed from her wounds as the two laid on the ground.

Her cheek was covered in blood, she had just noticed the large gash that laid on her arms and knees, they no doubt would scar. Alix winced but smiled weakly _it’s fine_ she told herself _when this is all over me and Nathaniel can compare them.._

She struggled back to her feet, and pulled him over her shoulder again. Alix began to laugh hollowly, before falling into hysterics. He laid still in his lap, she could feel nothing under his chest. She began to scream as tears fell down her face.

Alix held his scorched body close. Her best friend. Her everything. Her soulmate. Gone.

” _DAMN IT WHY!? FUCKING WHY?_ ” She screamed, her throat etched in pain and sorrow. Suddenly she remembered. A smile drifted across her face as she held up her watch. Alix began to chuckle as she held the miraculous in her hands.

Fluff stared at her unmovingly, ears twitching. Her breathing was ragged as she held it. Her hands were slathered in blood and gore.

”Fluff.. clockwise..”

...

Bunnyx watched as the man began to strap the bombs against the building, she stared at him hollowly, before walking forward. It was just sooooo fortunate that no one was around to see him wasn’t it.. so fortunate that this dick got away with this..

No matter. It was fortunate no one was around to see her either. It would be bad to see a superhero like her covered in blood like this. Bunnyx smiled. Hahah.. hahah.. ha haha haha.. Perhaps she was a _little_ unhinged. 

A few earth years back, she would probably hurl at the sight of a real dead body. Or become at least a little distraught over the ending of a life.

But now.

She didn’t care.

She didn’t care about the blood on her hands, dripping down the drain. She didn’t care about how easily it was to snap his neck. She didn’t care about how his body drifted into space, immediately freezing and then bursting into a heap of blood and gore.

She didn’t care about it. She just smiled nonchalantly and brushed her hands off as she re-entered the burrow. Time was rearranging itself again.. events disappearing and becoming anew. Becoming perfect. No one would remember the death of Nathaniel Kurtzburg because it never happened.

No one would remember but her.

Bunnyx automatically detransformed as she felt space began to shift again- she took out a marker and drew another rose petal on her body, another growing set of scales. She’d actually tattoo it soon, but now was not the time.

Alix stared apathetically at her growing mural on her body. She wondered amusedly about how long it was going to take to reach her neck.

She laughed hollowly, before finally being pulled back-

Alix was at the louvre again, exactly how she was, wounds completely gone. Exactly how it should be.

”Nathaniel! It’s been a while!” She exclaimed, “The Louvre isn’t getting too old for you yet is it?”

“The paintings yes, but I’ll always visit for my best friend” He laughed, Alix smiled. That’s right. Of course, because they were busy with work. They had visited at least three times every month.

Perhaps Alix was a little unhinged. But who wouldn’t be? 

”So how have things been with Marc?” She asked. Nathaniel snorted

”You would not believe the sponsors we were offered this week, and the critics.. apparently we made a character ‘too gay’ and we were ‘scaring away the audience’ what a joke am I right? Like- do they know me and Marc are dating or..?” He groaned, as a goofy grin grew across his face.

”Just so horrifyingly straight” Alix snorted, flicking her hair as she twiddled with her pocket watch.

He laughed, and she laughed too. But not because she was funny. But because it was just right. It was just perfectly right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alix: perfectly balanced, as all things should be.
> 
> This is definitely not like the other chapters  
> Alix is a little unhinged.  
> I made up that every death or failure she made- she adds scales to her snake and petals to her rose tattoos. It started on her right shoulder as a full flower (because she hadn’t decided to add more), but then it kept getting larger and larger- it stretched as sleeves for both of her arms before it started to travel across her chest and torso.  
> Something to remember the timelines by. She remembers every single one of them.  
> No one knows why she tattoos this except her, and no one knows that she does it for this reason.  
> I planned for a scene where she almost gets akumatized BUT- that’s for another time.  
> Unhinged Alix will return again.


	20. Caline (2)

It had been a long fucking day, everyone in the city who had been akumatized had been thrown back into their akumatized forms, sure, totally conscious- but totally not in control of their powers.

Caline winced as she remembered staring into the mirror and only seeing ZombieZou. It had lasted hours, as the heroes couldn’t tell who was the akuma and when they did, it simply kept escaping with the other akuma’s powers, ‘calling back’ so to say.

She opened the bar door, it really sucked. Her students were a mess, the most probably being Chloe, Sabrina (who had turned into Juleka for a while?), Alix, Ivan, and Rose.

It broke her heart to see Chloe so- horrified by herself. Despite her ups and downs, the girl wanted to be better, and becoming Queen Wasp again was like a slap in the face for her, a reminder of her failures. It broke her.

It was almost even more saddening to see how terrified the rough and tough Alix was. The skater practically shoved herself in the corner, refusing to let people come close because she didn’t want to hurt them. To _kill_ them.

Sabrina was distressed for a while, but when the class found themselves gathering in the gym, Caline found herself with several Reflekta clones of some sheepish students who’s transformations left them a bit too uncontrollable, like Mylene’s and Ivan’s monster forms or Aurore’s lava nuke umbrella. Now _that_ got confusing.

Caline slunk into the corner of the bar, her usually spot. The bar was surprisingly empty, she figured there’d by more washed up adults like her, sitting around and drowning their trauma away.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, _Damn it this sucks.._ she hated not being able to do something about things, which was ironic because whenever she got the chance to do something- she didn’t (Cough Lila).

”Rough day huh?” A smooth voice said, the teacher looked up slowly to see (not her student even though she suspiciously looked like her) Alix sitting next to her, a small smile on her face.

”What gave you that idea?” She chuckled. The punk woman rolled her eyes and payed for Caline’s drink, vodka as usual.

”Lucky guess” Alix rolled her eyes “The girl you named me after saw me afterwards, also I was helping Juleka earlier. I can imagine that it must’ve been hard for you. With ZombieZou in all.”

Caline winced, as she slowly drank down her cup. It burned nicely in her throat. 

“Have you ever been akumatized?” The teacher asked curiously. There was a flicker of pain that went across the woman’s eyes, the red head was silent for moment.

Akumations were never easy on the victims ever- but the teacher couldn’t imagine the easy going punk woman to ever submit to HawkMoth’s will, however, no expected Lovable Miss Bustier to either.

”Sure I have..” She dryly said, surprising the ginger teacher “Granted, I was young and a bit of a hothead” 

“W-Well akuma attacks haven’t been around for too long, only since last year- so it’s not like it’s been years” Caline smiled, holding her vodka cup carefully in her hands.

Alix chuckled hollowly, as she twisted the glass in her hands ”Sure feels like it” she said,

The ginger haired teacher stared at her with wide and concerned eyes. _Okay seriously what the fuck is with this mystery woman._ Her eyes narrowed

”My students described you in your civilian form today though.. so CallBack didn’t affect you..” Caline said thickly, Alix rose an eyebrow to that before glancing away.

”I wasn’t around for CallBack’s big ol dust cloud” She said plainly “If I was- that’d be a whole other story..”

Caline took another swig, she wished she was cleverer than this. She hated not getting answers out of her drinking buddy, but it’s not like she ever did.

”What was your akumatation like?” She asked. Alix glanced at her, before pausing

”Dangerous.” The red head said flatly, much to Caline’s displeasure- however it was short lived as the woman continued “I was too late to stop something, and I snapped because of how important it was to me. It’s not on the lady blog so don’t search for it- but it practically ended the moment it started because of time travel”

Caline nodded carefully, trying her best to not think of Alix. There was no way.. she.. no..

Her eyes squinted at Alix’s face again. There was no way...

Alix took Caline’s vodka cup and sipped it, before handing it back. She stuck her tongue out

”Egh, I like whiskey better..” She muttered. Caline laughed- it distracted her from her spiraling thoughts. Perhaps Alix knew that. Which was fine. She’d rather not think about the possibility that her student might be her drinking buddy, especially with their clashing personalities..

Caline took a swig of her drink one last time. At least she wouldn’t have to see those two in the same room, that’d be a giant headache on its own.

...

Oh damn it.

”This is my- uh..” Alix sputtered, waving at NotHerStudent!Alix.

”I’m her Aunt. Aunt Lapin.” Al- God Caline needed a new name for her now there were two of them. Caline rubbed the space between her eyes.

”Well.. I wasn’t aware Alix had an aunt..” she said suspiciously, looking at her drinking buddy up and down. God- there was a large shit eating grin on _her_ face, oh boy..

Alix seemed to be happy that this totally convincing ruse was working- and honestly- the possibility that they were related didn’t seem to far fetched until now when they were trying to pull it. It was too close. The similarities were too large to just be close family members. Come on. Caline wasn’t _that_ dumb.

At this point, Caline was pretty positive with her answer to all of her questions now..

”Yep- I’m pretty distant” DefinitelyNotAlix smirked, she turned to the short skater “Hop along kiddo, parent teacher conference doesn’t involve three year olds”

”I’m sixteen!” Alix exclaimed

”Same thing”

The two stuck their tongues at each other before Alix scampered off. Caline watched her student leave before looking back at NotAlix tiredly. 

”I suppose I have to call you something else now..” she muttered. The woman laughed

”Yeah sorry- does Lapin stick for now?” She asked curiously, Caline snorted

”Lapin? As in _rabbit_? It sounds like a pet name and I’m not quite comfortable with the idea of calling one of my students that..” Caline said dryly. There was a few moments of silence before Alix grinned

”Then I guess you _can_ stick with Alix!” She said brightly, “God- I remember thinking I was _so_ clever about this plan to avoid dragging my dad into this parent teacher conference- you wanna talk about the spray painting at the back of the school yeah?”

Caline chuckled “What gave you that idea?” She asked.

Alix twirled her all too familiar pocket watch in her hands, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes

”Lucky guess” She smirked “I’ll pay for drinks next time if you let Mini-Me off the hook?”

”Did you get in trouble when you were here?” Caline asked. Alix paused before shaking her head “Then who am I to fuck up time lines- cheers to time bullshit”

”Cheers indeed Teach”


	21. Aurore

“That stupid fucking.! _Ugh_!” Aurore groaned, she slumped on the park bench “Stupid fucking Alec.. fuckin.. rigging asshole piece of..”

”Woah now weather girl, cool your storm over there, we wouldn’t want to start a Stormy Weather III now would we?”

The blonde squeaked, swerving around to see a woman standing behind the bench- but not just a normal one- she wore a blue, black, and white onesie- a mask on her face- and two rabbit ears poked out of the top of her head.

”Uhh who are..”

The hero have a polite bow “Bunnyx, I came by to stop a little ol’ irregularity this very day, hope you don’t mind my fellow umbrella lass” she said, before pointing upwards- fluttering away in irritation was an akuma. An akuma meant for _her_.

Aurore’s eyes widened, her grip on her parasol tightened

”Oh..”

”So- How’d Alec fuck it up for everyone today?” Bunnyx drawled, sitting next to the weather girl. She paused for a moment, trying to ignore the hurting feeling that a hero literally stopped by to specifically stop _her_ from getting akumaritized.

She looked down at her umbrella, she loved it- but the memories of Stormy Weather followed her wherever she went with it. Her eyes narrowed-

“He uh.. he’s good at making snide remarks about me..” She muttered, playing with her blonde hair “Kept mentioning Stormy Weather.. it was really humiliating..”

”His head is hella shoved up his own ass- I’ll say it- the day he gets akumatized is going to be great, don’t like- work to get him akumatized or anything- but he’ll definitely deserve it..” Bunnyx stated, earning a giggle from Aurore.

”I’ve never seen you before.. who are you anyways?” Aurore asked

Bunnyx shrugged, her ears twitching “I’m the rabbit hero, time travel is my thing, I’m not _exactly_ meant to be here”

Aurore’s eyes widened “Woah.”

”Yeah! Magic umbrella! It’s dope!” Bunnyx grinned, hoping to her feet “Anyways though— Cheer up Aurore! Alec has got nothing on you! I promise!”

The weather girl smiled, her grip tightening on her parasol, she nodded “Thank you! You’re definitely my favorite hero now!”

Bunnyx chuckled, waving “Aren’t you sweet- I’ll see ya later!”

And with that, a portal popped out of her parasol, and Bunnyx hopped out of the park, Aurore wiped away the rest of her sides and skipped away, her heart a little lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smaller chapter. Didn’t know what to do.


	22. Ticking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunnyx’s ticking to madness

Alix stumbled out of the time portal, falling to her bloody knees as she gasped for breath.

The prickling smell of ozone swept through the air. She screamed and slammed her fist into the non existent ground, and screamed and screamed and screamed until her voice gave out, as she fell into broken sobs.

Struggling back up, she heard her pocket watch chime. She took in deep shuddered inhales as she wobbled on her legs. Her bloody hands trembled, before she wordlessly pressed her hand to the screen, wiping it backwards, and stepping through the newly made portal.

“If I can just fix it.. from the beginning.. if Hawkmoth never even..” The idea was perfect. Things were going to be perfect. Things were going to be okay.

...

Stepping into the soft white light, Alix was silent for a moment. Before she snarled and slammed her foot into the side of the burrow, it hit into both nothing and both whatever the hell this damn time orb of reality was.

Smashing her fist next to the side of a small screen, as she sighed. Her shoulders shuddered up and down as she looked at it, pressing her palm against it. She didn’t recognize this time.

She didn’t recognize these people.

These faces were the same.

But why

Why

Why are they not them?

Alix felt her hand fizzle and break.

Was it so selfish? To want to live? She prevented Emilie from falling into a coma, but was that for the best?

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the pale classroom. Chloe sneered at Marinette, who shrunk away from her jeers. There was no Adrien for her to feel love for. Lila only lied. And lied. And lied.

Adrien was home. At a piano. Quiet. With his mother. But yet his father still remained in his office. Nothing got better, it only was.. different.

Alix’s nails imbedded into the nothingness as a smile spread across her dissolving cheeks.

No.

Again. 

Not like this. But she can make this work.

She can bring them.. a perfect ending.

...

_NOTHING.!_

Alix slammed a chair into the non existent wall.

NOTHING EVERY WORKED!

She fell to the ground as the echoes of their screams refused to fade.

”DAMN IT!”

Failed. Failed just like them all. She should’ve just done nothing. She should’ve just.. she should’ve just..!

_WHY_?! She wondered _DO THEY NOT DESERVE HAPPINESS?_

Alix’s eyes burned with rage as she looked to a screen of Fu. That damned guardian. That mother fucker..! _DO THEY NOT DESERVE TO BE OKAY? IS THAT IT?_

_WHY CAN’T I DO ANYTHING?!_

She wheezed for breath, as she brushed her messy red hair from her face. And that’s when she could hear it.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

Where was that coming from?

_Tick tick tick tick..._

Make it stop.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

“Make it stop I-“

_Tick tick tick tick..._

Alix slammed her watch against the ground, surprised at how it didn’t shatter as her hands refused to cease shaking

”STOP IT! STOP!”

” _Alix_.”

She froze and swerved around for that familiar voice. Only to see one of the screens playing. It was Marinette, giving her the rabbit miraculous.

” _This is the miraculous of the rabbit, which grants you the power to leap through time, it’s always been yours to keep. Cherish it. I’m trusting you, to keep our future and past safe.”_

Alix stumbled to her feet as she stood near it, watching. She was so small. They were so- when- how long has it-

“ _You can count on me Ladybug! I’ll be the best Bunnyx there ever was!”_

She let out a guttural scream.

...

_Tick tick tick tick..._

She was tired.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

What time was it?

_Tick tick tick tick..._

What was the year supposed to be?

_Tick tick tick tick..._

How old was she again?

_Tick tick tick tick..._

Why wasn’t she allowed to forget?

_Tick tick tick tick..._

Alix wanted to go home.

...

_SLAM_

Alix stared wide at it. How the akuma was able to follow her through the burrow? She had no idea. But the brief satisfaction and awe that sparked in her, as she had so quickly and easily trapped it in a jar? She knew that felt nice.

Sittinf down on the floor, she just.. watched it.

It looked.. well.. just like a butterfly. She had never seen an akuma like this before. Up close. Tame. Trapped. 

She let out a weak chuckle. It was almost empowering.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

...

She named it Gabriel. After Gabriel.

She thought it fit.

Alix never thought she’d become so attached to the thing. Akumas were a lot prettier than they deserved to be. 

She wondered why he hadn’t recalled it yet. Maybe because it was stuck inside the burrow?

She carefully stuffed a flower inside the jar.

”Is that.. is that what they eat? That’s what they eat right?” She asked Fluff, who shrugged

She wasn’t good at keeping things alive anyways so she supposed this was fine for now.

Just her.

The ticking.

And Gabriel jr.

...

Gabriel Jr didn’t last two weeks.

She supposed that was fine. He was just in a dumb jar after all.

She didnt feel much for a while when she watched the beautiful dark violet coloring from the butterfly’s colors practically crackle off as it stopped moving and fell to it’s side.

She opened the jar and sat next to it. Half expecting it to start flying around. She wasn’t sure how much time passed. She just sat there alone.

With the ticking.

With her watch.

And the dumb dead butterfly in her stupid jar.

...

_Tick tick tick tick..._

Alix threw the jar against the floor and threw the glass into a trash bag, with her hands. Without her suit.

She didn’t know blood could drip inside the burrow.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

...

She dropped the bag of glass on a muggers head. She wasn’t sure if he died.

...

Alix played pretend.

She played pretend every day.

Maybe she was a little mad.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

A little crazy.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

A little unhinged.

_Tick tick tick tick..._

A little—

“Hey Alix?”

”Hm?”

Alix turned to see Nathaniel, who nervously shuffled in his spot as he stared at her.

”Are you.. are you okay?”

_Chime_.

She wasn’t okay.

Alix let out a nervous laugh, as she looked down at her bandaged hands. At her circling tattoos. At her tired reflection.

“No.” She giggled, her face falling as she gulped “I’m scared.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. It’s been a while.
> 
> That was fun.
> 
> No plot just
> 
> Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Comment who Bunnyx should interact with next!


End file.
